El regreso a Konoha
by D-Naruto
Summary: Fanfic. NaruSaku. Continuación del one shot "Una despedida amarga". ¿Una hermana? Los secretos del clan Uzumaki. Los planes de Akatsuki. Acción, humor, romance y una pizca de suspense. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¿Acabará? ¡Capítulo 9 ON!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Versión editada de este capítulo, siendo igual para los siguientes hasta el número 9. A partir del 10 será todo nuevo. Y espero acabar este fanfic entre este año y el próximo. 2012 es el tope que me pongo para terminarlo, que ya es hora. Siento muchísimo el retraso y lo que queda por esperar hasta el final. Espero que todavía haya ganas de seguir leyendo este fanfic. Y, si no, lo entenderé. Demasiado parón, pero hay veces que no viene la inspiración y no hay manera.  
**

**El prólogo, titulado "Una despedida amarga", es un one shot que cuenta lo ocurrido en los dos años y medio de entrenamiento. Tras lo acontecido en esa época, Naruto y Jiraiya vuelven a la aldea. Y comienza esta historia.  
Sólo me pertenece una chica muy especial que aparece en este capítulo. El resto es cosa de Kishimoto.  
**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews de todos estos años. Y por los nuevos, si se diera el caso.  
**

**Fanfic: el regreso a Konoha**

**Capítulo 1: un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado seis meses de la vuelta de Naruto a Konoha. En ese tiempo llegó el esperado encuentro: tal y como había predicho el Uchiha, se volvieron a ver las caras posteriormente al inesperado choque, cuando el chico rubio entrenaba fuera de la villa. Aunque esto último sólo lo sabían Naruto y Jiraiya. Habían mantenido en secreto aquel cara a cara y la dolorosa pérdida de Sasame Fuuma. Ahora, la atención se centraba en Akatsuki y sus planes de ataque. El Kazekage estuvo envuelto en ellos y, a partir de aquello, Konohagakure y Sunagakure reforzaron sus lazos intrínsecos. Y sus sistemas defensivos.

Pero, lo más importante en la Hoja era tener a Sasuke de vuelta. Sakura y Naruto lo habían salvado de la oscura mano de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, éste no apareció cuando su fiel Kabuto se enfrentó a Naruto, en un combate casi interminable. En aquel lugar, en aquel momento, una presencia pasó desapercibida para todos. Incluso para Jiraiya, quien acompañó a los dos pequeños shinobi, por si se presentaba el otro Sannin. Una semana más tarde regresaban a Konoha, después de abandonar el último escondrijo de Otogakure, la aldea oculta del Sonido.

Ahora, la vida de Sasuke se debatía en una cama del hospital.

- Naruto, lo conseguimos. Sasuke- kun… está a salvo. Su sello…- decía una alegre Sakura.

- Sí, Sakura-chan. Recuerda que te lo había prometido.- comentó el jounin sonriendo, para disimular lo que en realidad pensaba.

- Su sello ha desaparecido.- añadió Kakashi.- _"__Es__ extraño, __¿será __que__…__?__"_- pensó, sorprendido.

Mientras, en el despacho de Tsunade, ella y el viejo pervertido hablaban sobre el estado del portador del Sharingan. A la Quinta le preocupaba, ya que nunca había sentido tal dificultad en el momento de reconocer a un herido. Jiraiya la miraba con seriedad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsunade?- preguntó el peliblanco, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en la sala.

- Sasuke y ese sello. Creo que es algún tipo de maldición, la cual controla ahora su corazón… y su vida.- se levantó de su silla.- Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de salvarlo.- miró a Jiraiya.- Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿se acordará de la aldea, después de tanto tiempo?

- Ojalá sea así. Por Sasuke y… por Naruto.

- Iré a buscarla. Dile a Naruto algo convincente.- señaló, mientras besaba a la Sannin suavemente en los labios.

- Ten cuidado.- el viejo asintió levemente y desapareció por la ventana.

~ o ~

Muy lejos de Konoha, en la aldea oculta del Hielo (Kōrigakure), en el extraño país del Eterno Invierno, una chica de largo y castaño cabello no paraba de entrenar. Hacía trizas grandes bloques de hielo, demostrando una gran fuerza y velocidad en sus movimientos. Una intensa nevada caía, pero ella insistía en su duro entrenamiento, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Viendo que, el último de sus _enemigos_ le duraba más de lo normal, se paró un momento mientras recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior.

"_Algún__ día __volveré __y __haré __honor __a __mi __padre.__"_- pensó, dejando caer unas tímidas lágrimas. _"__¡Seré __la __primera__…__!__"_- fue interrumpida por una voz lejana.

- Natsu-chan, ven a comer. ¿No ves que está nevando demasiado?

- Ya voy, baa-chan. Sólo me queda uno.- empezó a golpear el hielo.

- Está bien, no tardes demasiado. Además, tengo que contarte mi última visión…- añadió la vieja, al tiempo que la chica paró un segundo por las últimas palabras de ésta.

Aumentó la velocidad, queriendo destruir con ansias aquel trozo helado.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- soltó la kunoichi.- Chicas, todas a la vez contra el hielo.- ordenó, sonriendo, mientras las réplicas destruían el objetivo.- Bien, ¡a comer ramen!

Antes de llegar a la pequeña casa, la chica de ojos claros se paró en seco. Se giró hacia la izquierda y sintió una presencia, que se confundía con la copiosa nieve.

"_No __puede __ser.__ Así __que __mi __sueño__ era __una __premonición__"_- pensó, sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, la vieja había salido fuera. Ya sabía qué iba a pasar. Se colocó al lado de la chica que había cuidado y entrenado durante quince años, mostrando signos de tristeza. Miró hacia ella y dijo: _"__Ésta __es __nuestra __despedida. __Mi __visión __tiene __que __ver __con__ esta __persona__…"_

- Yijou… ¡Atchus! Odio la nieve.- dijo el extraño visitante.

- Ah, sigues igual que siempre… viejo pervertido. Eres incapaz de aguantar un poquito de nieve.- rió la chica.- Dime baa-chan, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó, mirando a la anciana.

- Pues a que debes volver a tu villa de origen, con este hombre. Durante estos años he estado cumpliendo la misión que me encomendó tu padre, cuando te enviaron lejos de aquel lugar. Ahora, me iré en paz. Sólo soy parte de un jutsu de tu querido progenitor.- en ese momento, la anciana empezó a desvanecerse como si fuera magia y las partículas se confundieron con la nieve.- Adiós, Natsukira.- murmuró antes de desaparecer.

- Adiós, baa-chan. Gracias por todo.- dijo, entre lágrimas, la joven.- Siempre he sabido que no eras real.- añadió, mirando al cielo.

- _"__Qué __gran __hombre__ fue __para __realizar __un __jutsu __así.__"_- pensó Jiraiya.- Veo que me recuerdas aún, mocosa.- comentó, mientras la miraba atentamente.- ¡Ah, ¿de dónde han salido _ésas_…?- gritó, ruborizado, cuando terminaba de examinarla.

- ¡Pervertido! Nunca cambiarás, viejo.- refunfuñó ella, tapándose.- Recuerda que me fui con siete años. Ahora tengo unos cuantos más, y soy una mujer.- añadió esbozando una sonrisa, orgullosa de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento.- repuso, disimulando.- Sorprende ver cómo te pareces a tu madre. La misma belleza, los mismos ojos y espero que el mismo poder. Necesito que vuelvas conmigo. Hay un chico que está grave y tú eres la única que puede salvarlo.

- Iré.- contestó fríamente.- Ese chico no será…

- No, es el pequeño Uchiha. _Él_ es su compañero, junto con la pequeña Haruno. Además, yo lo he estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo. Es muy fuerte y un gran chico.- expresó con alegría.

Entraron en la cabaña, para que Natsukira recogiera sus pocas pertenencias. Jiraiya la miraba, extrañado. Su respuesta había sido inmediata, sin dudas. ¿Acaso extrañaba tanto su villa? Tal vez, fuera por el recuerdo de su padre. Las malas noticias también habían llegado a sus oídos.

- ¿Por qué accediste tan rápido a venir conmigo?- preguntó el viejo, después de un rato sin decir una palabra.

- Porque sabía que esto iba a ocurrir hoy. Tengo muchas ganas de volver. Sobre todo por… ¡el ramen!- dijo, dejando a Jiraiya con los ojos como platos y la boca totalmente abierta, mientras ella se tocaba la nuca y sonreía.

"_Quiero __ver __cómo __has __crecido__…"_- pensó ella, sonriendo internamente.

Salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Mientras hablaban, recorriendo los diferentes tipos de sendas que se presentaban, la chica se puso la bandana de Konoha, guardada durante mucho tiempo, en la frente. Jiraiya la miró, con una sonrisa instalada en su boca.

- ¡Yoshi! Natsukira regresa a casa.- exclamó, levantando la mano.

"_Se__ parecen __mucho, __estos __dos.__ Veremos __qué __tal __se __llevan.__"_- caviló el viejo ninja.

~ o ~

Un par de semanas más tarde, la villa seguía en una calma tensa. En el hospital, Tsunade se esforzaba en mantener a Sasuke en un estado de reposo, sin peligro. Pero, sus técnicas empezaban a flaquear, a no dar resultado. Esperaba con mucha paciencia el regreso de Jiraiya.

"_Espero __que __venga__ con __ella.__"_- pensaba, mirando a aquel muchacho que había dado tantos problemas.

Naruto y Sakura iban a visitar diariamente a su compañero y amigo. Las misiones impuestas, normalmente, les impedían verse durante el día, hasta el momento en el que iban al edificio médico.

Aprovechaban para profundizar en su relación. La pelirrosa no podía estar más radiante. Sí, Sasuke estaba de vuelta; pero, durante aquellos largos tres años, se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Y de lo que le convenía, llegó a pensar.

Con Naruto se sentía llena, feliz.

- Naruto, ¿crees que Sasuke-kun se recuperará?

- Estoy seguro.- respondió, mirando a su amigo.- Es muy fuerte, Sakura-chan.

- Tienes razón.- la chica sonrió, mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

- Además, nos costó bastante traerlo de vuelta.- susurró.

"_Te __toca __a __ti, __Sasuke.__"_- pensó, en silencio.

La ojiverde lo besó de improviso, cambiando su rostro serio. Ambos se sonrieron. Al mismo tiempo, en la puerta norte de la aldea, una extraña pareja entraba en la calle principal. Casi todo el mundo reconoció al peliblanco, pero… ¿quién era esa jovencita?

Diminutos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer: el preludio de un regreso esperado.


	2. Hermanos

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Es corto como el primero, pero en los siguientes va aumentando la cantidad -y espero que la calidad. Gracias por los reviews escritos en su momento, y agradeceré también los nuevos que puedan surgir.  
Por ahora, sólo me pertenece la adorable Natsukira. El resto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

Gracias por leer y comentar.  


**Capítulo 2: hermanos**

Sakura miraba por la ventana de su habitación, extrañada de que nevase a principios de octubre. Sin embargo, le gustaba aquella imagen: pureza y magia entremezcladas con un sentimiento de bienestar. Eso se respiraba en el aire y Naruto también lo sintió, caminando hacia la casa de la chica: notó una sensación familiar que lo embargaba.

"_No__ sé __por __qué, __pero __esta__ nieve __es __un __buen __presentimiento.__"_- consideró el chico.

Al llegar a la puerta, la pelirrosa ya estaba esperándolo. Tenía algo entre sus manos, y el chico de ojos azules no pudo esconder su curiosidad.

- Sakura-chan, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando el misterioso paquete.

- Naruto-_baka_.- dijo.- ¿Qué día es hoy, cielo?- sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un besito en la mejilla.

- Ah, es un regalo… para mí. Arigatō, Sak-…- no pudo terminar, ya que la chica volvió a repetir beso: esta vez, fundiendo sus tiernos labios con los del rubio.

La escena era digna de película romántica: abrazados, besándose con pasión, deseaban que aquel momento fuera eterno, que no acabará. La nieve acompañaba, poniendo una pizca más de encanto. Para Naruto, estar con aquella chica tan bella, tan querida por él durante tanto tiempo, era un sueño. Algo que había deseado muchísimo, incluso por encima de convertirse en Hokage. Y hoy era su cumpleaños. Diez de octubre: un día que le reservaba más sorpresas.

- Ábrelo.- soltó ella, ruborizada, después del intenso choque labial.

Él lo cogió y se dispuso a descubrir su contenido.

- Esta foto… Gracias, Sakura-chan.- comentó, emocionado, al ver la foto que le había regalado.- Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

Estaban los tres: el equipo siete separado durante tanto tiempo, y vuelto a renacer. El chico miró la imagen.

"_Sasuke,__ sonriendo. __Y __Sakura-chan, __abrazada __a __mí__"_- observó mientras se ponía rojo.

Esa chica estaba ahora a su lado. Aunque tenía un temor infundado: que, al recuperarse su amigo y compañero, ella se olvidase de él. Quería preguntárselo directamente, pero la idea lo ponía nervioso y le producía miedo interno.

Se encaminaron hacia el hospital para ver a Sasuke.

Natsukira estaba hambrienta. No había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Maldecía al viejo Sannin por no haber parado antes de llegar a la villa, mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Él tragaba saliva, recordando que la chica tenía una fuerza similar a la de Tsunade.

"_Su __madre __fue __alumna __directa __de __esa __loca. __Además, __de __pequeña__ entrenaba__ con __las __dos.__"_- caviló, sonriendo forzadamente al mirar a la chica.

Disimulaba el miedo que tenía al ver _esos_ ojos. Unos que superaban la mística y la mitología de otras líneas sucesorias.

- Espera un poco y podrás comer lo que quieras, por favor. No quise parar por llegar lo antes posible a la villa. Acuérdate de que hay trabajo…- mientras le caía una gota por la frente.

- Lo sé, viejo pervertido. Pero, con el estómago vacío…- las tripas de la joven rugieron.- …, así es difícil concentrarse.- manifestó, sonriendo y llevándose la mano a la nuca.

- Esta nieve, ¿es tu madre?

- Sí, es su forma de decir que sigue a mi lado.- respondió con la mirada triste y baja.- Un regalo antes de morir, junto con su poder… La echo de menos.- terminó, dejando brotar unas tímidas lágrimas.

- Fue una gran mujer, sin duda.- murmuró el ermitaño.- Bueno, hoy no es día para estar triste. Has vuelto a Konoha en tu cumpleaños, si no me equivoco. Eso es motivo de alegría. Además, verás a tu _maestra_.- explicó, sonriendo.

- Vaya, entonces hoy es doble cumpleaños.- aseguró, guiñando un ojo.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaban, llegaron al despacho de la Hokage. Sin perder un segundo, la joven muchacha de cabello castaño, abrió la puerta. Armó tal escándalo, que sobresaltó a la Godaime, haciendo que ésta cayera de la silla y que, los montones de documentos que había sobre la mesa, salieron volando al instante.

- ¡Maldita sea! Pero, ¿quién se atreve a…?- gritó, mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba.

- _Nande_? La vieja es la Hokage.- cortó Natsu-chan, gritando y señalando a la mujer en el suelo.

- Esa voz. No puede ser…- se levantó del suelo, viendo a Jiraiya y a la joven.- Uzumaki… Natsukira. Me alegro de verte.- añadió con voz dulce.

- Yo también, Tsunade-sensei.- se acercó a la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta.- Pero, ¡¿cómo una vieja como tú puede ser la Hokage?- volvió a exclamar, señalándola y arrugando su cara.

- ¡Tú, mocosa!- apoyó su mano en la mesa, mirando a la chica con rabia.

- ¡Vieja!- se puso igual, mientras sus ojos echaban chispas.

Jiraiya observa la escena atentamente, pensando en que Natsukira se comportaba igual que Naruto.

"_Se nota que son hermanos"._

En ese momento, ambas se pegaron tanto que, sus grandes _delanteras_, chocaron. Se movían y botaban de tal forma que, el _pobre_ Ero-sennin, al mirar aquello, empezó a sangrar por la nariz. Se desmayó, cayendo al suelo por _causa__ y __efecto_. Ellas se percataron un instante más tarde, convirtiendo los gritos en carcajadas.

- ¡No se rían!- pidió él, todavía recuperándose.

- Mírate, viejo. ¿No te da vergüenza?- dijo Tsunade, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Noto algo especial en esta habitación. ¿No será que…? ¡Ustedes!- vociferó la de ojos claros.

- Veo que, el poder de tu madre, sigue en ti.- comentó la rubia princesa, mientras besaba tímidamente al viejo, confirmando lo que la chica suponía.- Bien, nos hará falta. Vayamos al hospital.

"_Sabía__ que __acabarían __juntos. __Se __quieren, __y__ desde __hace __mucho.__"_- pensó la joven.

- Sí, sensei. Espero ser de ayuda al pequeño Sasuke.- añadió sonriente, al tiempo que se dirigían hacia el edificio.

Naruto y Sakura hacían compañía a Sasuke. También Shizune, quien mostraba una cara de preocupación por el estado del Uchiha. Les contó la existencia de una persona, que podría salvar a su amigo.

"_Tsunade-sama me lo relató: una chica especial, con un don para ver en el corazón de los demás"._

El rubio jounin preguntó si alguien sabía dónde estaba. La ayudante de la Quinta le respondió que, esa chica, había vuelto a Konoha hacía pocas horas. Aparecería de un momento a otro, concluyó.

"_Esta nieve, Naruto-kun, significa que ella está aquí. Hace quince años, un día tal como hoy, ocurrió algo similar. Se cuenta que, estos copos, forman parte del espíritu de su madre. Parte de su chakra, diciéndolo de otro modo. Al morir ella, le regaló su don y su poder a su primogénita. Por eso, nieva de esta forma hoy y sólo hoy…"_

Cuando Shizune estaba acabando de contar la historia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.


	3. Encuentro

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Más apariciones y situaciones con intriga. Es un poco más largo que los dos anteriores, así que espero que disfruten. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.  
Mi querida Natsukira y Mayara Natsume son creaciones propias. El resto pertenece a Kishimoto.  
**

**Capítulo 3: encuentro**

Kakashi había vuelto de su última misión y estaba realmente agotado. Se quejó amargamente, de forma interna, antes de mirar al cielo y observar, perplejo, el extraño fenómeno atmosférico.

"_No__ puede __ser__… __Esta __nieve. __¡Ella __está__ aquí! __Pero, __¿cómo__…__?__ Es __por __Sasuke.__"_- caviló, mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

~ o ~

Alguien apareció tras abrirse la puerta. Una chica de grandes ojos, que nada más entrar se encaminó hacia la cama. Sasuke parecía luchar internamente contra algo o alguien. Llevaba casi tres semanas en ese estado, y su rostro no había cambiado. Parecía más fatigado que nunca. La chica acercó su cara a él, como si fuese a darle un beso, pero se paró en seco. Sus ojos mostraron tristeza, al ver al chico que le gustaba en ese estado.

- Sakura, ¿no vas a gritarme por estar tan cerca de Sasuke-kun?- preguntó, girando su cabeza.

- No.- contestó aquélla.- Puedes acercarte cuanto quieras. Él es mi amigo, nada más. Ino, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.- dicho esto, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, al tiempo que cerraba suavemente sus preciosos ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritó la rubia, desconcertada.

Mientras, la puerta se abría de nuevo, dejando entrar a Hinata, seguida por Akamaru.

- ¡Akamaru! ¡Espera! Sé que prefieres a Hinata, pero… Maldito perro.- gritaba Kiba, entrando a la habitación.

- _Konnichiwa_. ¿Cómo está Sasuke-san…? ¿Q-qué… qué sucede?- preguntó Hinata, atemorizada por la escena.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Con este _baka_ que te sacaba de quicio. ¡Es Naruto! Sakura… es un tonto, un idiota, un _bueno-para-nada_, un escandaloso, un inútil…

Ino señalaba a Naruto, insultándolo de mil maneras. Todas _muy_ originales. Mientras, el ambiente en la habitación se iba oscureciendo. Finalmente, una gran Inner Sakura apareció apretando sus nudillos y, con ojos amenazadores, miró a la rubia.

- ¡Shannaro! ¡Maldita Ino-_buta_! ¡Deja de insultar a MI precioso niño o te des-…!- el rubio calmó a Sakura, besándola con dulzura en los labios.

- Esto es lo que pasa, Hinata. Ino se sorprendió al saber que, Sakura y yo, somos pareja.- respondió, ruborizado, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba.

Irradiaba felicidad por estar con aquel chico tan cariñoso, tan amable, tan cuidadoso con ella. Nunca se había sentido tan querida, y recordó todo lo que había pasado por perseguir como una obsesa a cierto ojinegro. Pero, eso formaba parte del pasado. Su presente –y su futuro- estaba ligado al ojiazul.

"_Gracias,__ Naruto.__"_- pensó, sonriente.

- ¿Desde cuándo…?- interrogó Kiba, sorprendido. Abrazó a Hinata por detrás.

- Pues, durante el tiempo que estuve entrenado con Ero-sennin…- empezó Naruto.

- _Oficialmente_, un mes después de regresar él a Konoha. Durante una misión… nos besamos por primera vez.- acabó una sonrojada Sakura.

- Qué… qué romántico.- añadió Hinata.

- Gracias, Hinata. Me alegro por Kiba y por ti.- comentó el chico de ojos azules, sintiendo la cercanía de la pareja.

- Llevamos más tiempo. Desde que te fuiste con Jiraiya-sama, han pasado muchas cosas por aquí.- dijo Kiba, acariciando el largo cabello azul de la Hyuuga.

- Lo siento, Naruto. Ahora que eres jounin, debería comportarme de otra manera contigo.- mostró Ino, avergonzada.

- No te preocupes. Debes ser sincera, pero recuerda que no todo es lo que parece.- expresó, ayudando a la chuunin ojiazul a levantarse.

- Deberíamos poner a este _baka_ al día. ¡Empieza el _noticiario__ del __amor_ de Konoha!- soltó Kiba.

Rieron con las palabras del Inuzuka. Shizune también, observando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. No perdió detalle de la actitud del jounin.

"_Naruto-kun,__ has __maduro __muchísimo __en __todos__ los __sentidos. __Serás __un __gran __ninja, __recordado __durante __generaciones.__ Tienes __un __misterioso __poder, __un __don, __que __te __hace __diferente __en __cierto __modo.__ Pero __no __es __desconocido __en __tu __familia.__"_- pensó la pelinegra, mostrando una sonrisa.

~ o ~

La tarde era agradable. Una pequeña brisa otoñal acudía para disminuir el calor que hacía en esos primeros días de octubre. La nieve caía incesante; pero, de hecho, la capa nívea que cubría el suelo no llegaba a dos centímetros de altura. El motivo: los copos estaban formados por chakra, con lo que se evaporaban y volvían a caer. Este fenómeno tan especial sucedía gracias al gran poder que existió en la protectora de aquella chica. Ella andaba junto a dos Sannin, que la conocían desde pequeña, sin percatarse de que, los más viejos de la aldea, hacían reverencias a su paso.

Era la viva imagen de la mujer que vivió y amó al gran héroe de Konoha. Su belleza, insuperable; ni siquiera la Hokage, mediante su jutsu de rejuvenecimiento, se le comparaba. Tsunade no se sentía insultada. Es más, agradecía que, la hija de la mejor amiga que tuvo años atrás, hubiese regresado al lugar que pertenecía. Jiraiya miraba, emocionado, la cara feliz de su vieja compañera. Aprovechó para besarla en la mejilla y rodearla, cariñosamente, con sus brazos. Ella, simplemente, puso su brazo sobre la cintura de éste e inclinó su cabeza, recostándose sobre el brazo derecho del viejo.

Pareciera que, gracias a la vuelta de Natsukira, los habitantes de la villa se hubiesen puesto más _cariñosos_.

- Tiene una gran responsabilidad, debida a su poder.- comentó el peliblanco, al tiempo que compraba dango.

- Sí. Pero, es muy fuerte. Tiene un gran corazón, así que sabrá llevar esa responsabilidad.- manifestó Tsunade, mirando a la chica.

Después de un minuto de silencio, con los ojos brillantes y embargada por un sentimiento extraño, añadió:

- Le prometí a Mayara que cuidaría de ella, si pasaba algo. Ella lo sabía; tenía el poder de predecir el futuro… Jiraiya, yo… - se abrazó a él, inquieta.- …quiero protegerla.

- Tsu…- la abrazó con fuerza.- También le prometí a _él_ que cuidaría y entrenaría a su hijo, llegado el momento.- explicó el ermitaño.- Es injusto que no haya podido conocer a su madre. Naruto tuvo una infancia muy dura, pero llegará a ser más fuerte...- concluyó.

- Tenemos que cuidar a estos dos. Por nuestros queridos alumnos, sus padres.- dijo ella, mirando al viejo a los ojos.

- Sí…

Mientras caminaban hacia el hospital, Jiraiya le ofreció tres brochetas de dango a Natsukira. Ella los devoró al momento. Antes de acabar con el último, justo pasando el barrio Uchiha, la pelicastaña observó aquella calle sorprendida. En ese momento, un aura de chakra poderoso y de color dorado, la envolvió. Sus ojos tornaron esplendorosos también y, sus pupilas, pasaron a ser afiladas. El dúo Sannin, asombrado, paró cerca de la chica.

- ¿Puede ser…? Tsunade, eso es…

- La línea sucesoria del desaparecido clan Natsume. El poder de su madre que sólo…

-¡Ryuugan!- gritó Natsu-chan, cortando a la Hokage.

"_Mucho__ más __poderoso __y__ antiguo__ que __el __Sharingan __de __los __Uchiha. __Mucho __más __certero __y __noble__ que __el __Byakugan __de __los __Hyuuga. __Ojos __de __dragón__…"_- recordó Ero-sennin.

La chica, envuelta en aquel extraño poder, abrió sus ojos sobremanera. Y dejó caer el último dango, como si hubiera visto algo peculiar o a alguien conocido. Unos segundos después volvió a la normalidad, con la mirada apenada. Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve. Tsunade y Jiraiya se preocuparon.

- Uchiha… Itachi.- susurró entre lágrimas.- ¿Él hizo eso? ¿Por qué…?

- Natsukira…

- ¡_Kuso_! Sasuke está en peligro. No hay tiempo que perder. Después les contaré los detalles.- comentó, mientras se levantaba de un salto y desaparecía entre los tejados, rumbo al hospital.

"_Sé __que __estás __cerca, __Itachi-kun. __No __te __dejaré__ hacerlo__…"_- pensó.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Al mismo tiempo, una sombra apareció en la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke.


	4. Rescate

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Sasuke despierta de su letargo. Naruto y Natsukira se encuentran. Aparición estelar de Itachi. Y más cosas. Como siempre, gracias por leer y por los comentarios.  
En mi perfil están las imágenes y fichas de las tres chicas de creación propia. Así pues, salvo Natsukira, Mayara y Annael, el resto pertenece a Kishimoto.  
**

**Capítulo 4: rescate**

_Sasuke apareció en su casa. Al frente, sus padres y su hermano mayor…_

_- Eres débil. ¿Por qué eres tan débil? Te dije que me odiaras, que me maldijeras, que sobrevivieras para vengarte._

_- Papá, mamá… Nii-san, ¿qué haces…? ¡Nii-san!… ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para!_

_- Esto pasa por ser tan débil…_

_- ¡No! Te mataré. ¡Te mataré! ¡Chidori!_

_- Eres débil, tonto hermano pequeño._

_- ¡Ahhh! No, no me mates… No… ¡No!_

_- Huye. Y sobrevive. Ódiame, maldíceme y véngate…_

_Sasuke caía y caía. A su alrededor, sólo oscuridad…_

_- Sasuke-kun, no te vayas… por favor…_

_- Eres una pesada… Sakura, arigatō…_

_- Sasuke, espera. No vayas con Orochimaru… ¡Sasuke!_

_- Soy un vengador. Tengo que matar a cierto hombre…_

_- Naruto, apártate de mi camino._

_- ¡Chidori!_

_- ¡Rasengan!_

_Confundido y tembloroso, el chico se levantó en medio de unos árboles: el Bosque de la Muerte…_

_- Sasuke-kun, quieres poder para matar a Itachi, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Orochimaru!_

_En ese instante, Sasuke sintió cómo el Sannin lo marcaba con su sello. El dolor era intenso…_

_- Serás mi próximo cuerpo. Kukuku. Tú y yo, Sasuke-kun… Pero, ¡¿qué es esto? ¡No!_

_- Maldito idiota, ¿te creías capaz de tener el Sharingan? No eres digno._

_- ¡Tú! Mal… di… to…_

_- Y, ahora, ¿qué harás para vencerme, tonto hermano pequeño? Ya no tienes poder._

_Sasuke percibió cómo el poder del sello maldito desaparecía. Mientras, Itachi estaba frente a él, con la cabeza de Orochimaru en sus ensangrentadas manos…_

_- ¡Ahhh! Este dolor es insoportable…_

_- Ha llegado tu hora… Sasuke. Eres débil… débil… débil… débil…_

_El eco de la voz martilleaba, constante, la mente de Sasuke. El chico jadeaba ostensiblemente, con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo…_

_-… esto es in… so… por… ta… ble…_

_- Terminaré pronto. Así podrás reunirte con toda tu familia._

_De repente, una voz familiar entró en acción…_

_- No te atrevas a tocar a mi amigo, maldito. ¡Sasuke, levántate!_

_- ¿Na... Naruto? Vete de aquí. Ésta… es mi… lucha._

_- Sasuke, no seas estúpido. Esto sólo es un genjutsu de tu hermano. ¿Ves esa puerta de luz?- señaló el rubio tras de sí.- Corre hacia allí. Me encargaré de Itachi._

_- ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué haces esto…?- el ojinegro intentó ponerse de pie._

_- Porque eres mi mejor amigo._

_Tras escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke se levantó con fuerzas renovada y corrió hacia la brillante puerta._

_- Gracias… amigo…_

_Al instante, después de que Sasuke entras en la luz, ésta desapareció –junto con la puerta._

_- Me voy a emocionar.- soltó Itachi, sarcástico.- Has mejorado, Naruto- kun. Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar aquí?_

_- Uzumaki Natsukira.- respondió el ojiazul.- Nee-san, te toca a ti._

_En el cielo de aquel lugar se vislumbraron unos ojos dorados. Rezumaban poder._

_- Ella… No puede ser...- Itachi se desvanecía, al igual que aquel mundo irreal.- Volveremos a vernos, Naruto-kun…_

_- Lo sé, pero no seré yo quien luche contra ti…_

_Todo desapareció en una inmensa bola de luz._

Sasuke alcanzó a abrir los ojos tímidamente, reconociendo las paredes que lo rodeaban. Llegó a otear el rostro de un chico que le era familiar, y el de una chica joven a la que no conocía. El pequeño Uchiha había logrado salir de la pesadilla que lo había atrapado.

Hacía casi un mes desde aquello.

- Bien hecho, hermanito.

- Gracias, nee-san.

~ o ~

Minutos antes, en esa misma habitación, la silueta posada en la ventana se dio a conocer.

"_Aún __no __ha __llegado. __Ella__… __está__ aquí, __en __Konoha.__"_- pensó.

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei.- saludó Naruto.

- _Konbanwa_.- saludó el jounin.- La Godaime me mandó a una misión de rango S y…

- Entonces, ¿Shikamaru y Temari están juntos?- preguntó el chico-zorro.

- Sí.- contestaron.- Se venía venir.- añadió Ino.

- Este Shikamaru… se nota que es listo, ¿verdad, Kiba?- se rieron tontamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?- inquirió la pelirrosa, con los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y tú, Kiba-kun?- preguntó Hinata, tímidamente, pero con la vena de la sien derecha hinchada.

- Na-nada...- contestaron ambos, notando un sudor repentino.

Ino y Shizune reían a carcajada limpia. La escena lo exigía.

Akamaru gimió levemente, sabiendo que su dueño y compañero estaba en peligro de ser golpeado. Intentó calmar a Hinata con una caricia en su pierna.

- Me están ignorando.- Kakashi se percató de que nadie le hacía caso.- Naruto, vas a pagar tú…- juntó sus manos, realizando un sello peculiar. Su máscara escondía una sonrisa maquiavélica.- ¡Sennen Goroshi!- clavó sus dedos en el culo de Naruto.

Los demás se quedaron estáticos; boquiabiertos y sin decir palabra. No esperaban una acción tan infantil por parte del _ninja-copia_. No obstante, para sorpresa de Kakashi –y del resto-, el Naruto que había golpeado, desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¿Kage Bunshin?

- Así es, Kakashi-sensei.- dijo el Naruto real, al tiempo que daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de aquél.- También soy jounin.- afirmó con cierta arrogancia.

Se quedaron impresionados. En especial Sakura, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

"_¡Yey! __Muy __bien, __cielo.__"_- exclamó su Inner.

- Nunca cambiarás.- el Kakashi que golpeó Naruto, explotó en otra nube de humo. El real apareció detrás de Naruto. Nadie se había dado cuenta.- Sigo siendo más rápido que tú.- parecía preparado para asestarle un nuevo golpe, así que el rubio se cubrió.

No obstante, el afamado jounin agitó el cabello del chico en un gesto cariñoso.

- Sin embargo, cada día estoy más orgulloso de ti.- terminó con calidez.

De repente, la habitación empezó a hacerse más pequeña. Ino, Kiba –y Akamaru a su lado-, Hinata e, incluso, Shizune cayeron al suelo en estado de somnolencia.

En la recepción del hospital, Natsukira preguntaba a la recepcionista en qué habitación estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Pero, antes de decirle el número, se quedó dormida. Al igual que todas las personas presentes. La chica de ojos claros decidió, entonces, buscar habitación por habitación. No podía guiarse por los diferentes chakra que sentía, pues estaban mezclados con aquella ilusión tan molesta.

"_No__ puedo __perder __el __tiempo.__ Está __cerca, __y__ quiere __matarlo.__ ¿Dónde __estás, __Sa-__…__?__"_- pensó para sí misma.

Sin embargo, cayó al suelo en ese momento, presa del ataque. Estaba a escasos tres metros del cuarto que buscaba. Tan cerca del chico al que quería salvar.

- ¿Genjutsu…? ¡Kai!

- Sakura, bien hecho. Este genjutsu no es normal, y has conseguido cancelarlo. Eres la mejor en esto.- el jounin sonrió a la chica.- Voy a investigar. Sé quién es. Naruto, cuento contigo.- Kakashi salió por la ventana, tras cancelar el efecto en su propia mente.

- Deja a los demás dormidos. Ven conmigo y cubramos a Sasuke, por si acaso.- comentó el ojiazul, después de haber anulado la técnica ilusoria en sí mismo.

- Veo que controlas mucho mejor esto.- dijo la muchacha, acercándose al chico para darle un beso tierno.- Te lo mereces.- guiñó el ojo.

- Ahm… Sakura-chan…- masculló, embobado y ruborizado.- Tenemos que protegerlo.- se puso serio y señaló a su amigo.- Itachi está cerca.

- ¿Uchiha… Itachi?- murmuró Sakura.- Entiendo. Cuenta conmigo.- también se puso seria.

~ o ~

En algún lugar alto de Konoha, un rato antes, dos sombras observaban el movimiento vital en la villa. Impasibles, trazaban algún plan secreto. ¿Un ataque a la aldea? Tal vez.

Uno de los personajes se estremeció, de nuevo, ante aquella extraña nevada que cubría el cielo –y el suelo- de la ciudad. La sensación le era conocida; ya la había vivido.

"_No__ puedo __creer __que __ella __esté __aquí. __Esto __se __complica __por __momentos.__ Debo __ser __rápido. __No __correré __riesgos __para __acabar __con __él__…"_- pensó.

A la débil luz del atardecer, unos ojos rojos y negros aparecieron en la silueta.

- Kisame, prepárate para el genjutsu. Cubre la retaguardia y no te metas en problemas. Seré rápido.

- Sí, Itachi-san.- el de piel azul agarró a Samehada, y se dispuso para la acción.

Mientras, el Uchiha realizaba una sucesión de sellos, alejándose de su compañero de organización. La capa ondeó, saltando de un lado a otro. En la penumbra, en las sombras, era como un ente indescifrable.

- Mangekyou Sharingan, Seimin Komori Uta.- espetó el portador de aquella línea sucesoria.

El cielo se cubrió; una sombra se apoderaba de las calles. La gente empezó a caer al suelo, dormida. Salvo jounin y expertos en genjutsu, toda la aldea estaba inconsciente. La nieve pasó a un segundo plano cuando aquel genjutsu rodeó toda Konoha. El estado de emergencia de la Hoja se activó. Itachi, viendo el resultado de su ataque, sonrió levemente y desapareció en dirección al hospital. Su plan estaba en marcha.

Tsunade y Jiraiya habían llegado a la recepción del hospital. Se miraron; el viejo salió del edificio. La Godaime corrió hacia la habitación de Sasuke. De camino, se encontró a Natsukira en el suelo. Se asombró por aquel hecho.

- Pensé que tendría más nivel contra este tipo de técnica.- dijo.

Se acercó a la chica y, acumulando chakra en sus manos, la despertó. La reacción de la Uzumaki fue pegar un salto y gritar. De esta forma, le propició un cabezazo a su sensei, quien la maldijo de mil formas.

- ¡Joder, tienes la cabeza dura!- se quejó la joven.

- Maldita mocosa.- a la vieja se le hinchó una vena de la cabeza.- No es momento para tonterías.- reprochó.

- ¡Itachi! Quiere matar a Sasuke. Está cerca, ¿dónde está la maldita habitación?- la pelicastaña se había levantado y miraba alrededor, con los brazos en alto.

- Natsukira, tranquilízate.- la Hokage señaló a la derecha.- Ésa es, idiota.- dijo con tono burlón.

- Está bien.- gruñó.- Terminemos con esto.

Las dos mujeres entraron.

Fuera del hospital, a los pocos metros recorridos, Jiraiya y Kakashi se encontraron. Los dos conocían la situación, y decidieron trabajar en equipo.

- Me encargaré de Kisame. Controla a Itachi. Ten cuidado Kakashi.- explicó el Sannin.

- Lo sé, Jiraiya-sama. También he mejorado el uso de mi Sharingan. Aunque no sea un Uchiha, le haré frente.

Se separaron, mientras saltaban por los tejados de la aldea.

La puerta cedió, de nuevo, ante el empuje de alguien. Naruto y Sakura se concentraron en dicho punto, esperando ver quién entraba esta vez. Para sorpresa, y tranquilidad, vieron aparecer a Tsunade y a su desconocida acompañante femenina. Después de respirar profundamente, Naruto sintió algo extraño y, a la vez, familiar. Miraba a la fémina con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la boca de igual forma. Sakura, después de soltar un suspiro de alivio, observó la reacción de su novio. Miró a la desconocida, puso los ojos en blanco y, la vena de la frente, se le hinchó. Tsunade rió sonoramente.

- Una chica muy… guapa… ¿Quién eres…?- tartamudeó el rubio jounin.

- Ups.- a Natsukira le bajó una gota por la frente.- _Etto_… Sakura, no te mosquees por esto. Naruto no me mira de la forma que piensas.- la pelirrosa se asombró al oír su nombre, saliendo de aquella boca.- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Primero, tenemos que salvar a Sasuke.- terminó la morena.

- ¿También conoces a Sasuke?- preguntó, aún más extrañada, la chuunin ojiverde.- ¿Quién es, Tsunade-sensei?- miró a la Hokage.

- La hermana mayor de Naruto.- sentenció con firmeza.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritó la pareja al unísono. Sakura, conmocionada, se desmayó. Naruto hizo ademán de ayudarla, pero…

- Yo la atenderé. Ayuda a tu hermana. Luego llegarán las respuestas.- recogió a su alumna.

"_Es__ capaz __de __cancelar __un __genjutsu __así, __pero __desfallece __por __algo __tan __simple...__"_- pensó la Sannin.

En ese momento, Sasuke gimió y se regañó ostensiblemente, signo del dolor que estaba padeciendo. Natsukira lo miró con preocupación, dirigiéndose a la cama sin demora. Agarró a su hermano pequeño de paso. Itachi estaba muy cerca. La vida del joven shinobi, hermano menor del atacante, corría peligro.

No muy lejos, Ero-sennin y Kisame se encontraron frente a frente. Se miraron serios. Kisame recordó las órdenes de Itachi-san y huyó del peliblanco. Éste lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi sentía, cada vez más cerca, el chakra del ojinegro. Itachi apareció frente a él. Intentó pararlo en un primer intento, pero el Uchiha no se dejó. Al parecer, estaba decidido a acabar con su hermano menor.

En la habitación, los recién conocidos hermanos Uzumaki, trabajaban a contrarreloj.

- Naruto, tienes que ayudarme. Tú conoces mejor a Sasuke. Me encargaré de realizar el jutsu, pero serás tú quien entre en su mente para salvarlo.- explicaba, con prisa, Natsu-chan.

- Es algo extraño, pero… me resultas familiar.- el chico, aún sorprendido, la miraba.

De repente, le vino una imagen a la mente: una niña lo aguantaba en brazos, siendo él un bebé. Era ella; la chica que tenía al lado.

- Está bien. Lo salvaremos.- apuntó, convencido.

- Claro que sí.- añadió ella.

También estaba asombrada: su hermanito había crecido de una forma increíble, tanto física como mentalmente. Lo miraba con orgullo. La viva imagen de su padre, el Yondaime Hokage.

- Uzumaki Ninpou, Ryuugan Kai Kokoro.- los ojos de la chica tornaron dorados, mientras sus manos se envolvían en aquel chakra luminoso.

Al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Naruto con la zurda, tocó la frente de Sasuke con la diestra. Éste se estremeció por el contacto. Mientras tanto, el ojiazul concentró chakra y cerró los ojos, tal como le había dicho su hermana mayor. El portador del Kyuubi sintió surgir una fuerza en él, y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Itachi y a Sasuke. Estaba dentro del genjutsu mortal. Dentro de la mente de su amigo.

Al final, lo habían conseguido a tiempo.

~ o ~

El mayor de los Uchiha percibió el fin de su plan. Al atardecer del cielo se unieron cuatro sombras distantes: dos miembros de Akatsuki frente a dos poderosos shinobi de Konoha. El combate estaba a punto de comenzar. El Sol iba desapareciendo en el horizonte y, la Luna, buscaba un lugar en primera fila.


	5. Combate

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Un combate interesante a punto de empezar. La aparición de Annael, junto a Temari. Sunagakure también existe en este fanfic. ¿Qué más? Otra pareja que se insinúa, kukuku. Escena esperada en el hospital y... ¡lean, lean! Como siempre, gracias por su tiempo y por los comentarios.  
Las tres chicas que me pertenecen son Natsukira, Mayara y Annael. El resto, de Kishimoto.  
**

**Capítulo 5: combate**

La noche había llegado. La Luna no perdía detalle de las impasibles sombras, que copaban el techo de la aldea. Las luces de las farolas chispearon, al tiempo que la ciudad despertaba de la confusión y el sueño. Los jounin trabajaban a destajo, cancelando la ofensiva técnica y explicando qué había pasado a quienes despertaban.

Itachi observaba aquello con recelo. Su plan había fracasado. De nuevo, había subestimado el poder de la que, una vez, fue su casa. Kisame, sin embargo, sonreía agarrando su gran espada. Inmóviles, estudiándose unos a otros, con los ojos fijos en la mirada del oponente.

Llevaban así varios minutos.

Una ligera brisa nocturna hizo acto de presencia. El cabello del Uchiha, más largo que la última vez, bailó con el viento. Abrió sus ojos, antes cerrados, dejando ver el Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi, en un acto reflejo, agudizó su concentración. Y, subiendo su bandana, descubrió su colorado ojo izquierdo.

- Has mejorado tu Sharingan, Kakashi-san.- comentó el pelinegro.- Pero, como ya te dije hace tiempo, no eres un Uchiha. Necesitarías los dos ojos, y un siglo, para estar a mi nivel.- terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Como siempre, me subestimas. Maldito traidor. Escoria.- por primera vez, el ninja copia, perdió la calma.

- Maldito mocoso. Te crees mejor que nadie, ¿no?- expuso el Sannin, cerrando sus ojos.- ¿Acaso te crees capaz de vencerme?- Itachi no contestó.

- Viejo, aunque seas un ninja legendario, no te lo creas tanto. Itachi-san es mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Además, no te olvides de mí.- argumentó Kisame, exhibiendo su típica sonrisa.

- Está bien, Kisame. Te dije que nada de problemas. Además, con el genjutsu de antes y el que le estaba haciendo al inútil de mi hermano, no puedo utilizar el Mangekyou más de tres minutos.

- Tiempo suficiente para darte una paliza.- Kakashi se puso en posición de ataque.- _"__Pero__ no __aquí.__"_- pensó, mientras concentraba chakra.

- Kakashi, ¿qué ha-…?- el peliblanco fue interrumpido por Hatake.

- Mangekyou Sharingan.

Desaparecieron en una especie de espiral, que acabó por convertirse en un punto diminuto en la noche. Segundos después reaparecieron, intactos, en algún lugar cerca de la aldea: un claro amplio junto a un pequeño río. Itachi sonrío. Kisame clavó a Samehada en el suelo, y miró al Sannin peliblanco. Kakashi hundió la mirada en el Uchiha.

- ¿Éste es el jutsu que usaste con Deidara? Te subestimé, Kakashi-san. A lo mejor podrías llegar a tocarme.- sonrió, malicioso.

- Créeme, podría matarte en un instante.

- Lástima, hoy no tengo ganas de luchar. Kisame nos va-…- sin tiempo a dejarlo terminar, el jounin de cabello gris se abalanzó, utilizando taijutsu, sobre el sorprendido ojinegro.

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, Kakashi combinó patadas y puñetazos sobre Itachi, quien se defendía a duras penas. Después de minutos de forcejeo, el peligris propició un golpe tremendo a su adversario. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los shinobi fieles a Konoha, éste desapareció en una nube de humo.

"_¿Kage __bunshin? __Pero, __¿cuándo__…__?__"_- pensaron Jiraiya y Kakashi.

- Viejo, no tienes tiempo para mirar a otro lado. ¡Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu!- Kisame pasó a la acción, aprovechando el momento.

Formando sellos a gran velocidad, y utilizando el río que había cerca, un gran dragón de agua se aproximaba al ermitaño pervertido.

- Je…- el viejo sonrío. Realizó algunos sellos, y concentró el chakra en sus pulmones.- ¡Katon, Karyuu Endan!

La potente y grandiosa llama acabó con la técnica elemental de agua, produciendo una enorme nube de vapor entre ambos contrincantes. Seguían mirándose y estudiándose para dar el siguiente golpe.

De repente, Itachi apareció tras Kakashi. Éste, sorprendido, se quedó paralizado.

- Kakashi-san, te lo repetiré una vez más: aún no eres rival para mí.- con una velocidad asombrosa le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo. Se apartó de él, y llamó la atención de su compañero.

- ¡Mocoso…!- gritó Ero-sennin.

- No quiero seguir luchando, Jiraiya-sama. Algún día podré enfrentarme a ti.- dijo, mirando al viejo con una seriedad asombrosa.- Kisame, nos vamos.- añadió.

- Bien, Itachi-san.- respondió el aludido.- Viejo, la próxima vez te cambiaré ese peinado tan feo que llevas.- declamó el de piel azul, mofándose y recogiendo su espada.

- Será…- murmulló el ninja legendario, mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la cabeza.- ¡Y yo haré sopa de tiburón contigo!- vociferó con los ojos en blanco.

"_Cómo__ pueden __bromear __en __un __momento __así.__"_- pensaron, al mismo tiempo, Kakashi e Itachi. Sendas gotas de sudor resbalaron por sus frentes.

- Kakashi-san, _salúdala_ de mi parte. _Gracias __a __ella_ fracasó mi plan.- ironizó.- Nos volveremos a ver.- y, con estas palabras, desapareció junto con Kisame.

- ¿Estás bien, Kakashi? La próxima le daré una lección...

- Esta lucha no nos pertenece. Itachi debe ser vencido por…- las últimas palabras fueron robadas por una repentina brisa.

La misma brisa sopló en un lugar muy distante, en la aldea oculta de la Arena. Dos esbeltas figuras luchaban, sin descanso, en un rincón de Sunagakure: una, la hermosa hermana del Kazekage, convertida en jounin hacía tiempo. La otra… ¿quién es esa guapísima chica? Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de una canción desconocida. La Luna descubrió su rostro sudoroso. Ojos de un color poco común, fiel reflejo de su especial espíritu. Sonrió, y se preparó para contraatacar a su adversaria.

- Temari-san, esa técnica no funcionará conmigo.- dijo con su voz suave y cálida, mientras corría, kunai en mano, hacia la rubia.

- Un ataque directo no tendrá efecto sobre mí, Annael. ¿Acaso me estás subestimando?- preguntó, sonriendo.

Descubierta por Temari hacía unos años, se había convertido en su pupila predilecta. Siempre que podían, entrenaban juntas. Daba igual cuándo; tampoco importaba el dónde.

Annael Kagami, chuunin de la Arena, acabó convirtiéndose en alumna de la ojiazul por orden directa de su hermano pequeño, el Kazekage. Además, éste la había nombrado consejera.

Ese día, por la mañana, le había dado una noticia que la sorprendió: ellas dos irían a Konoha, para llevar un mensaje a la Godaime.

_- Kankuro, llama a Temari y a Annael. Deben estar en el coliseo._

_- De acuerdo, Gaara-sama._

_- No me llames así.- dijo con una mirada asesina.- Lo odio._

_- Pe-…perdón, hermano.- susurró Kankuro, con una gota de sudor en la frente._

_- Eso está mejor, Nii-san.- terminó con una sonrisa._

_Un rato más tarde las dos chicas aparecieron en el despacho del Kazekage…_

_- ¿Qué quieres, otōto?- preguntó Temari, mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermano pequeño._

_- ¡Temari!- se quejó.- "¿Será posible? Uno me respeta de más y, la otra, sólo sabe despeinarme."- pensó Gaara, aunque aquellas muestras de cariño le encantaban._

_Annael se reía por la escena._

_- Bueno, ¿qué pasa, Gaara-san?- preguntó la kunoichi pelirroja. El chico, zafándose de los cariñitos de su hermana mayor, habló._

_- Una misión. Irán a Konoha, portando un mensaje para la Godaime Hokage. Es una tarea sencilla, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede deparar el camino.- explicó.- Ah, Temari, no te retrases mucho por estar con ese Nara…- añadió con una mirada poco convincente._

_- Gaara, no te pases con Shikamaru.- dijo ella, poniéndose seria.- Bastante duro es estar tan lejos de él…- finalizó, entristeciéndose._

_- Lo siento. No quería ser tan brusco…_

_- Tranquilo, otōto-baka.- la rubia sonrío tímidamente._

_- Ahh, ¡qué bonito es el amor!- exclamó Annael con los ojos brillantes.- Quiero conocer a ese tal Naruto. A lo mejor yo también consigo novio._

_- No cuentes con Naruto.- sentenció Temari, mientras reía junto a Gaara._

_- Uchiha Sasuke...- susurró el Kazekage.- Espero que se haya recuperado. Lo último que supimos, fue que Naruto y Sakura lo habían rescatado.- contó._

_- Te informaremos lo antes posible.- poniéndose en pie, se despidieron._

Temari estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en pleno entrenamiento. Por eso no se dio cuenta…

"_Desde __que __conoció __a__ Naruto,__ ha __cambiado__ mucho. __No __tiene __el __Shukaku, __ya __no __es __un __jinchuuriki, __pero __sigue __siendo __poderoso. __Incluso __más __que __antes. __Da__ esa __impresión. __Uzumaki __Naruto, __¿quién __eres?__"_- pensaba, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

…hasta que sintió que su abanico ya no estaba en sus manos. Despertó de su sopor.

- ¡Ahora no tienes abanico! ¿Qué harás?- Annael la había desarmado en un instante. Iba a atacar con taijutsu.

- ¿Crees que soy jounin sólo por mi abanico?- preguntó, al tiempo que contrarrestaba los poderosos ataques físicos de su alumna.

Después de minutos de intensa lucha, ambas cayeron exhaustas al suelo. Se miraron y sonrieron. Ayudándose mutuamente, se levantaron y enfilaron sus pasos hacia el pueblo.

- Mañana será un día importante. Descansa bien, Annael.

- Sí, Temari-san. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a Konoha.- dijo la chuunin, apretando sus puños en alto y sonriendo exageradamente.

Temari rió ante aquello.

"_Yo __también. __Shikamaru, __yo__…"_- su corazón hablaba a la luz de la Luna.

Las chicas se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

En ese momento, en las calles de Konoha…

- ¡Atchus!

- ¿Te habrás resfriado?- preguntó Chouji, quien estaba ayudando a su amigo a despertar a los pocos aldeanos aún dormidos.

- Alguien me habrá nombrado…- dijo con tono pasota.

"_Temari, __¿fuiste __tú? __Te __echo __de __menos.__"_- se unió al clamor interno de la rubia ojiazul. Estaban en sintonía.

En la habitación del hospital todo estaba más calmado. Ino, Shizune, Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru habían despertado gracias al trabajo conjunto de Tsunade y Sakura –ya recuperada de su _pequeño __accidente_.

Se quedaron con cara de pasmo al ver a Naruto abrazado a Natsukira, pues no sabían quién era aquella chica tan agraciada. Kiba miraba con envidia; Hinata e Ino observaban a la pelirrosa, pues estaba totalmente tranquila. En ese instante, Sasuke venció el somnoliento estado y, sus brillantes ojos negros, recuperaron la vitalidad de antaño. Reconoció a Naruto y escudriñó, de nuevo, a aquella joven mujer.

- Naruto…- susurró, débil. El ojiazul se separó de su hermana mayor.

- Sasuke, me alegro de verte despierto.- comentó, feliz. Sin embargo, hubo un cambio casi imperceptible en su gesto: de reojo, miró a la ojiverde.

- No dudes de Sakura. Ella te quiere mucho más de lo que imaginas.- le dijo Natsukira en voz baja.

"_Sabía, __desde __que __eran __bebés, __que __acabarían__ juntos.__"_- caviló, recordando aquel tiempo.

Pero, ese recuerdo nunca tuvo lugar. El Ryuugan, de forma subconsciente, había introducido imágenes y escenas en su memoria. Pero, nunca las había vivido. Ella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, guardaba con recelo esas sensaciones, creyéndolas _reales_; vividas en primera persona.

Hasta tal extremo era poderoso el influjo de aquellos ojos dorados. Unido esto a los sentimientos propios de Natsukira, se había convertido en una navaja de doble filo: a veces le daba la sensación de no saber si estaba soñando o viviendo.

_¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes diferenciar la realidad de la imaginación?_

Las personas presentes también se alegraron de ver, por fin, a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos e incorporándose lentamente sobre la cama. Además del cariño de la pelirrosa por aquél que había salvado al Uchiha, con ayuda de la castaña: Sakura se acercó, y abrazó a Naruto con ternura. Luego, ante el rubor general, fundió sus dulces labios con los del chico. Él respondió de igual forma, y con gusto.

- Sólo te quiero a ti, _baka_.- susurró al oído del rubio.

- Sakura-chan…- tartamudeó él.

- No se cortan un carajo...

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan desvergonzada esta chica?

- Este Naruto…

- Qué bonito.

Los rumores provenientes de un corro formado por quienes cayeron ante el genjutsu.

- Es hora de dar explicaciones. Sasuke, ¿puedes sentarte?- soltó Tsunade.

- Creo… que sí.- con ayuda de Natsukira, el chico se acomodó en la cama.

- Sasuke, bienvenido.

- Sasuke, recupérate rápido: quiero ver si has mejorado.

Dijeron Sakura y Naruto, respectivamente.

- Gracias, Sakura. Dalo por hecho, _usuratonkachi_.- respondió con su típica sonrisita.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Me alegro de verte recuperado, Uchiha.

- Konnichiwa, Sasuke-san.

Ino se abalanzó sobre el pobre paciente, al tiempo que Hinata y Kiba, agarrados de la mano, se acercaban a saludarlo. Tsunade, Shizune y Natsukira pidieron un poco de atención.

Explicaron lo ocurrido anteriormente, junto con la _parejita__ feliz_: habían hecho un gran trabajo. Tsunade les recompensó con sus palabras. Luego, Natsukira reconoció su parentesco con Naruto, provocando un estado de shock en quienes no lo sabían, Un enorme _"__Nani?__"_ retumbó por todo el hospital. Esta vez, fue Ino quien se desmayó. Sufrió las burlas de Sakura, que estaba intentando disimular su propio desfallecimiento –anterior al de la rubia, pero por el mismo motivo.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero todo fue aclarado consistentemente. Las identidades de los progenitores de Naruto permanecía en secreto; lo único. Esto era demasiado importante para contarlo así como así, y Natsukira se guardaba ese derecho para una ocasión propicia. La Hokage lo sabía, y respetó la decisión en silencio.

Las tres mujeres salieron del cuarto rumbo al despacho de la legendaria kunoichi médica. Kiba –y Akamaru-, Hinata e Ino se despidieron, puesto que era tarde. El equipo siete se quedó a solas. Volvían a estar juntos.

- ¡¿Jounin? Y Sakura está contigo.- exclamó, sorprendido, Sasuke. Se le notaba más animoso.- Te ha ido _muy__ bien_.- añadió, picaresco.

- Llegar a este rango no fue fácil. Tuve que combatir contra Kakashi-sensei.- recordó con sus ojos en forma de líneas.- Y, estar con Sakura, es un sueño…

- Al igual que estar con Naruto.- terminó la kunoichi.- Sasuke, me di cuenta de que no podía esperar algo de ti. Tardé demasiado, tal vez. Pero, este bobo –le sacó la lengua al rubio-, fue el único que siguió a mi lado, apoyándome.- dicho esto, abrazó al ojiazul, tras posar un beso en su frente.

El chico suspiró, feliz. Aprovechó para rodear a la chica con sus brazos, por la cintura.

- Me alegro. De verdad.

Y, por vez primera en muchísimo tiempo, el ojinegro se emocionó: unas lágrimas, alegres por añadidura, rodaron por sus coloradas mejillas. Sonrió. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez; casi había olvidado, por completo, esa sensación. Sólo quedaba un vago recuerdo, cuando su madre aún estaba viva. Y su hermano… su adorado hermano mayor…

La cariñosa pareja respondió con un amistoso abrazo, diluyendo las caóticas imágenes que empezaban a formarse en la mente de Sasuke. Un poco después se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, y lo dejaron descansar. Todavía necesitaba recuperar parte de su vitalidad.

Naruto propuso pasar la noche en su casa, y Sakura aceptó. Quería estar con él después de una jornada tan ajetreada.

En el despacho, Tsunade decidió posponer la charla para la mañana siguiente. Natsukira estuvo de acuerdo. Pidió a su sensei que le hiciese un hueco en su casa, ya que ella no tenía donde quedarse y no le pareció aceptable entrar en la de su hermano menor. Al menos no en ese momento. La Hokage afirmó con la cabeza.

La madrugada del nuevo día transcurrió en calma.

La nieve iba desapareciendo lentamente con el levantar del Sol. La luz otoñal volvía a adueñarse de la Hoja. Al mismo tiempo, en Sunagakure, dos chicas se disponían a comenzar su misión.

- ¿Estás lista, Annael?- preguntó Temari, colocándose la mochila a la espalda.

- Sí. ¡Rumbo a Konoha!- respondió la chica, eufórica.

Se encaminaron, con el amanecer al frente, rumbo a la villa donde la Godaime ya trabajaba a destajo. Natsukira apareció en el despacho, dispuesta a contar lo que había vislumbrado con el poder del Ryuugan.

Alguien espiaba afuera…


	6. Hechos inesperados

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Se sabrá qué pasó entre Naruto y Sakura. Se ahondará un poco en el pasado de mi querida Natsukira. Momentos de tensión, de humor... y una sorpresa final inesperada. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Nota: salvo las tres chicas mencionadas en mi perfil, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.  
**

**Capítulo 6: hechos inesperados**

El olor del pan recién hecho corría por las calles de la aldea, llamando la atención de quienes madrugaban. La normalidad volvió a la villa y, lo sucedido al final del día anterior, no fue más que un apacible sueño.

Salvo para Hatake Kakashi.

Había logrado llegar a su casa gracias a la ayuda de Jiraiya. Después de la pelea contra Itachi, el peligris se había desmayado a causa de usar el Mangekyou Sharingan. El Uchiha se había vuelto poderoso, más lo que contaba su historia. ¿Cuál era, realmente, su objetivo? Intentó matar a su hermano pequeño. ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad quería ser el último Uchiha? Si era eso, ¿por qué no haber acabado con Sasuke hace años?

Por otro lado, siendo parte de Akatsuki, ¿su prioridad no debía ser el Bijuu que guarecía Naruto? La más poderosa de las nueve bestias mitológicas.

En eso pensaba, desanimado, el ninja copia. No había podido dormir. Y, encima, tendría que ir a ver a Tsunade.

- Yare, yare… La segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo. Bueno, al menos esta vez no fue Gai quien me trajo….- dijo, cayéndole una gota por la frente.

~ o ~

La mañana entraba con tranquilidad en el hogar del rubio. Los finos rayos solares impregnaban la habitación de color. La estampa era muy bella: allí, en aquella cama tan diminuta, dormían abrazados. El día anterior fue agotador. Y, esa noche, _especial_…

_Llegaron riendo, y con cansancio acumulado. Naruto y Sakura estaban radiantes de felicidad: la vuelta de Sasuke supuso una dosis de alegría largamente deseada. Se reflejaba en sus rostros._

_Cenaron algo ligero. Mientras saboreaban la comida, la chuunin se sonrojó de repente._

_- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?_

_- Sí….- respondió, ruborizada.- Esto está muy bueno. ¿Qué es?- preguntó con disimulo._

_- Pues… tallarines a la Uzumaki.- dijo él, improvisando._

_Sonrieron por aquella situación, y terminaron de cenar tranquilamente. Luego recogieron la cocina, para terminar sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Mientras veían la tele –bostezando cuando había publicidad-, ella, sin darse cuenta, se abrazó al rubio. Él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa, y acarició su melena con suavidad. Se miraron. Se separaron. En sus caras se podía notar ese tono rojizo de vergüenza._

_- ¿Quieres… ir a dormir?- preguntó él._

_- Vale…- respondió ella.- "Pero, ¿por qué estoy tan colorada…?"- pensó, algo confusa._

_- "Será mejor que me venga al sofá a dormir."- examinó él, sintiendo sus mejillas más rojas.- Te prepararé la cama.- señaló, mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

_- Na… Naruto… voy a ducharme… si no te importa.- añadió con dificultad._

_- Cla… claro. En el baño hay toallas limpias.- puntualizó, nervioso.- "¡Se va a duchar aquí…!"- apretó sus puños y su cara se arrugó, mostrando una imagen muy graciosa._

_La chica salió con lo mínimo: una toalla que cubría su hermoso y juvenil cuerpo, y otra enroscada en el pelo. El ojiazul creyó estar soñando. Se enamoró aún más, si cabía. Sintió que quería vivir aquello cada día. Ella lo miró con timidez._

_- Oye, Naruto… ¿Me dejas pasar…?_

_- Ah, sí… sí…- advirtió que le cortaba el paso.- "Seré idiota…"- pensó, con un gesto decaído.- Voy a… du-du-ducharme.- tartamudeó, señalando el baño._

_- Vale. Me pondré algo más atrevido mientras.- concluyó ella sonriendo y enseñándole la lengua._

_Naruto estuvo a punto de tragarse la puerta del baño, aparte de tropezar con una silla, la mesa de la sala y de resbalar con su propia ropa._

_Estaba muy nervioso por pasar la noche con Sakura. Primera noche juntos, en realidad; en ese ambiente, claro. Tras salir de la ducha tocó en la puerta de su cuarto._

_- Sakura-chan, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó con discreción. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Sakura-chan?- tocó de nuevo, sin resultado._

_Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se encontró con una imagen que no olvidaría jamás: la chica se había quedado dormida sobre el edredón, sólo con su ropa interior de color cyan._

_Naruto sonrió y se acercó a la cama. La sostuvo en brazos, pegando su piel desnuda con la suave piel de ella. Sintió unas ganas irremediables de besarla. Se acercó más y más a sus labios que, de improviso, soltaron un nombre…_

"_Naruto…"_

_Y luego dos palabras…_

"…_te quiero"._

_El chico agrandó sus ojos sorprendido, y dejó un susurro en los oídos de su princesa antes de besarla…_

"_Sakura-chan, te quiero."_

_Después, la pasión hizo el resto._

- _Ohayou_, Sakura-chan.- dijo él, besando la frente femenina. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente.

- _Ohayou_, Naruto-kun.- expresó ella, con una sonrisa y acariciando la cara del chico.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí. Gracias por todo.- añadió, sonrojada.

- De nada.- sonrió.- ¿Desayunamos?- preguntó.

- Sí. Pero, antes…

- Deberíamos ir a ver a Sasuke. Hoy le dan el alta.

- Naruto-_baka_, ¿quieres hacerme caso?- le dio un capirotazo.

- ¡Auch! _Gomen_…

Sin tiempo para decir más, la pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre el rubio: lo llenó de caricias y besos apasionados. Él respondió a aquel ataque tan especial.

En el despacho, Tsunade y Natsukira se desperezaban sin reparos, bostezando ampliamente. Ninguna de las dos pudo pegar ojo; no fueron las únicas. En la ventana, escondido en las sombras, un viejo intentaba mantener el equilibrio a duras pena. Después de pasar la noche en vela, su cuerpo no le respondía en plenitud de condiciones. Antes de empezar a hablar entre ellas, la vieja Hokage exclamó algo al inquilino misterioso.

- ¿Alguna vez te dignarás a entrar por la puerta, maldito pervertido?

- Así que te habías dado cuenta.- respondió el aludido.- _"__Hoy__ está __de __buenas__…"_- pensó, enarcando una ceja.

- Sólo falta que la vieja empiece el día cabreada…- susurró Natsukira.

- ¿Dijiste algo, enana?- inquirió la rubia, con la vena marcada en su frente.

- No…- gimoteó la castaña con una gota de sudor frío en la cabeza.

Jiraiya entró por la ventana y, tranquilamente, recorrió el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, y salió. Unos segundos después tocó.

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó en tono burlón.

Natsukira se partía de risa, mientras a la rubia princesa se le marcaba más la vena, y sus ojos se incendiaban. El viejo volvió a abrir la puerta. Entró de nuevo, sonriente.

- ¿Así te gusta más, quisquillosa?- cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Se acercó a la mesa. Pero, antes de posar sus manos en la misma, la ojimarrón –con chakra en su puño- le atizó un tremendo golpe. Ero-sennin salió volando y se estrelló contra la puerta, la cual quedó destrozada. Cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente, y con la cara desfigurada. Natsukira paró de reír, mirando a la Godaime con terror; aunque al ver al viejo rió tapándose la boca con la mano, disimulando. La Hokage cogió al herido y lo sentó en el suelo. Shizune apareció en la escena, llevada por el estruendo anterior. Intentó pasar desapercibida, al ver qué había ocurrido.

- Shizune, llama a alguien para que arregle la puerta.

- Sí… Sí, Tsunade-sama.- respondió, rígida. Se marchó.

- Para que aprendas, viejo.- puso sus manos sobre él y lo curó. Después, lo besó dulcemente en los labios, cambiando su gesto.

- Tsu-chan…- cortó a su compañero, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shh, ahora no…- le guiñó un ojo.- …_pervertido_.- susurró a su oído. Jiraiya se levantó.

- Pareja de tortolitos…- Natsukira miraba en otra dirección.- …es hora de hablar en serio.

Se sentaron y se miraron con seriedad. La situación no era para menos. El ataque del día anterior por parte de aquel ninja de rango S, oriundo de Konoha, y su fiel compañero, uno de los siete shinobi-katana de Kirigakure, no había sido una broma de mal gusto.

Tsunade estaba preocupada. Pero, lo que más les inquietaba, era Naruto.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión y silencio hablaron. La más joven explicó lo que había vislumbrado con su poder: la matanza del clan Uchiha; los ataques contra su hermano menor; su paseo por Konoha en busca del jinchuuruki rubio. Siempre Itachi. ¿Por qué? Ella no lo entendía.

Jiraiya y Tsunade le contaron todo sin tapujos, lo que desconcertó más a la chica ojiclara. Ella había pasado su infancia junto a Itachi. No podía creer que, aquel niño tan atento, simpático y lindo –se ruborizó al pensar esto último-, hubiese sido capaz de matar a su clan, salvo a su hermano. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? Él siempre destacó en clase. ¿Se convirtió en ANBU a los trece años? Un genio ninja, inalcanzable para ella. Sintió su marcha; ahora más que nunca. Tal vez, si su padre, Yondaime Hokage, hubiese permitido que se quedara en Konoha. Tal vez, él…

_- ¡Oi, Itachi-kun! ¿Qué haces?_

_- Konnichiwa, Natsu-chan.- agitó su mano, soltando la katana un momento.- Estoy entrenando. Quiero llegar a ser un gran ANBU.- sonrió._

_- Baka, sólo tienes cinco años.- le reprochó, sacándole la lengua._

_- ¿Y qué?- la miró con el ceño fruncido.- De todas formas, ya soy chuunin. Igual que tú.- comentó, sonriendo con inocencia._

_- Es cierto. En eso me superaste.- le guiñó un ojo.- Pero, eres más flojo que yo.- y le dio con el dedo en la frente._

_- ¡Auch! No te pases._

_Se abalanzó sobre ella, y rodaron por la verde hierba de aquel prado. Reían y se divertían, como niños que eran. Entre los árboles, un chico miraba con envidia._

_~ o ~_

_Un monstruo gigante, de nueve colas, había aparecido cerca de la aldea. Muchos ninja intentaban pararlo sin resultado, esperando ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegasen los Kage. Dentro de la villa, el pánico reinaba y las calles eran un caos._

_En el hospital, una mujer que acababa de dar a luz a un niño rubio, estaba al borde de la muerte. Antes de marcharse para siempre, abrazó a su hija mayor por última vez. Y le hizo un regalo muy poderoso. Su padre, el gran Yondaime Hokage, le hizo una promesa de por vida. Sin embargo, ella tendría que abandonar Konoha, sin mirar atrás. La niña no lo comprendió en ese momento, pero acató la orden de su progenitor. Se despidió de su hermanito y de las personas presentes. Besó a su padre tiernamente, derramando lágrimas inocentes y tristes. Éste, tras proyectar un extraño jutsu sobre su hijo recién nacido, marchó raudo hacia el campo de batalla. Mientras, la niña fue conducida a otro destino, más seguro._

_En el camino, se encontró con alguien muy especial._

_- Itachi-kun…_

_- Natsu-chan, ¿adónde vas?- preguntó, sorprendido._

_- Me voy de la aldea. Es una orden del Cuarto.- contestó, con las mejillas húmedas._

_- Pero…- el niño fue cortado por un dulce beso en sus labios._

_- Lo siento. Conviértete en ANBU por mí, ¿sí?- le sonrió por última vez._

_- ¡Natsu! Yo…- susurró sin fuerzas, mientras su padre se lo llevaba contra su voluntad._

_- ¡Itachi! Olvida a esa niña…_

_- te…- el pequeño se desmayó, al tiempo que la Uzumaki desaparecía en las sombras._

De repente, Natsukira despertó de sus recuerdos. Alguien la zarandeaba: Kakashi había llegado al despacho en el momento justo. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Él sonrió bajo la máscara. Por fin se habían reencontrado, después de tantos años. Los recuerdos embargaron al dúo. Sobre todo la pérdida de Obito.

Y ahora que la castaña sabía lo sucedido con Itachi, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Apartó la vista del jounin y se incorporó de nuevo. Los Sannin esperaban más información por parte de la chica. El ninja copia entendió, y dejó hacer. La conversación prosiguió, revelando algo que nadie esperaba.

- Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi-san… lo que voy a decir me fue revelado por el Ryuugan. Así que estoy segura de su certeza.- explicó con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Natsukira?- interrogó la Hokage.

- Orochimaru está muerto.

Seca y fría: así fue la respuesta. ¿Era cierto…? El trío se quedó petrificado. No obstante, hubo suspiros de alivio en el interior. Sin embargo, no era la única noticia por conocer...

- Y la persona que lo mató…- le cayeron unas lágrimas por las mejillas.- …fue Uchiha Itachi.

A Tsunade se le heló la sangre, y sus ojos mostraban su atónito estado. Jiraiya cerró los ojos, con una mueca seria en su rostro.

"_Akatsuki…"_

Kakashi pudo contener su ira bajo la máscara. Su ojo destapado lo decía todo.

Natsukira se desvaneció en el suelo: le temblaban las rodillas.

- ¡Uzumaki Natsukira, levántate! Lo que acabas de contarnos es muy importante. Kakashi, ve a buscar a líderes jefes ANBU.- prorrumpió, llenando el silencio del despacho.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama.- masculló el jounin entre iracundo y triste.

- Jiraiya, ocúpate de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. No deben enterarse… aún.- dijo, nerviosa.

- Tsunade, ¿estás bien?- se mostró preocupado.

- ¡No me reproches y cumple tus órdenes! ¡Natsukira, te dije que te levantarás! Maldita mocosa…

- No le grites. ¿No ves cómo está? Ella siente esto mucho más. ¡Maldita vieja! Aunque seas la Hokage, deja de hacerte la fuerte.- sentenció el peliblanco con rudeza.

- Jiraiya…- la abrazó con ganas, al tiempo que ella caía en sus brazos, llorando.

- Deja que te ayude. Esto es demasiado para ti sola. Vete al hospital con Natsukira. Yo iré a por Ibiki. Tenemos que prepararnos.

Y dejó un beso cálido en sus labios, antes de desaparecer por la ventana. La mujer se recompuso y agarró a la castaña: la estrechó entre sus brazos, como una madre a su hija. Sus grandes ojos claros dejaron de gotear y observaron a aquella mujer, que bien podía ser su progenitora.

"_Tranquila.__ Estás __a __salvo __conmigo.__"_- le susurró, antes de que la joven hundiese su cara en los grandes pechos de aquélla.

Se sentía segura al lado de su maestra.

En el límite este del país del Viento se encontraban dos muchachas. Caminaban por aquellos parajes, hablando tranquilamente de sus cosas. Aún les quedaba un largo trecho hasta la Hoja.

Decidieron hacer una parada para comer. El viaje les había abierto el apetito.

Saciadas, estuvieron listas para reemprender la marcha. Al poco, entraron en la zona intermedia entre el Viento y el Fuego, conocida como el país del Río. Aquella región era un hervidero de bosques semi-tropicales, por lo que las chicas empezaron a saltar entre las ramas, acelerando su marcha.

- Será un buen entrenamiento para tu equilibrio, Annael.

- Sí, sensei.- respondió la pelirroja.- Por cierto, Temari-san, ¿Shikamaru es guapo?- preguntó con descaro.

- Responder a eso es muy problemático…- se quedó pensativa.- _"__¡Mierda!__ Es __lo __que __diría __él__…"_- caviló, colorada como un tomate maduro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí…- respondió la rubia, apurada.- Como respuesta diré que… Shikamaru es mío, así que vete a por otro.- dijo con un gesto endemoniado en su cara.

- Entendido…- balbuceó, temerosa.

Luego, empezaron a reírse de la estupidez; esas risas fueron cortadas de inmediato. Dos personajes aparecieron sobre las ramas del árbol de enfrente. Los tipos reían maliciosamente, soltando obscenidades frente a las chicas.

¿Las estaban subestimando por ser mujeres? Qué típico. Sacaban sus lenguas llenas de saliva, babeando, haciendo gestos ofensivos.

¿Se creían tan fuertes? Qué idiotas. Las chicas sonrieron, cómplices. Con una velocidad impresionante, desaparecieron a ojos de aquéllos.

- ¡Eh, nenitas! No se vayan. Juguemos un poquito. Las dos son muy guapas. Mi amigo también quiere jugar.- soltó uno de ellos.

- Sí, yo también quiero divertirme. Seguro que las dos son muy juguetonas.- añadió el otro pervertido.- Y jugosas.- le dijo, en voz baja, a su compañero.

Empezaron a reírse aún más, como si estuvieran seguros de que las chicas se dejarían hacer algo. Después de unos segundos de risas inútiles, Temari apareció por la derecha. Annael entró por la izquierda, con su katana en mano.

- ¡Juguemos!- gritó la rubia, mostrando las tres estrellas de su abanico.- Ninpou, Kamaitachi.- el ladrón de la derecha salió volando a gran altura. Cayó inconsciente, con la ropa rasgada.

- Sensei, observa esto. No seré menos que tú.- apuntó la pelirroja, tras ver el espectáculo de la jounin.- Kenkaze no jutsu.

Annael combinó el poder de su katana con su propio chakra, creando un torbellino que rodeó al otro subnormal y lo dejo hecho polvo en el suelo, tras un vuelo de altura.

- Impresionante. Has mejorado mucho con tu katana.- se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello, regalándole una sonrisa.

La chuunin se sintió satisfecha. Respetaba mucho a su mentora; también como mujer. Por eso, cada gesto que le ofrecía, lo tomaba con aprecio. Después del inesperado accidente, prosiguieron la ruta marcada.

En Konoha, Naruto y Sakura se disponían en ir al hospital. Volverían a caminar, a entrenar, a hacer misiones junto con Sasuke. Lo que no sabían era que, al haberse ido por su cuenta, era considerado un nuke-nin, al igual que su hermano. Al llegar, comprobaron que no estaba allí; pero se encontraron con Ero-sennin, quien esperaba a las puertas del edificio.

En la sala de interrogatorios, Morino Ibiki tramaba su estrategia para cuestionar al ojinegro. A su lado, Tsunade y Kakashi. La Godaime aprovechó para ordenar, a los escuadrones ANBU disponibles, que vigilaran los alrededores de la aldea. Akatsuki maquinaba algo; aunque sobre las intenciones de Itachi, nada estaba claro.

El especialista empezó su trabajo.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Eres considerado un ninja renegado. Si no quieres recibir un castigo ejemplar, ¡respóndeme con claridad!

El chico de ojos afilados permanecía tranquilo, pese a la hosquedad de Ibiki.

- Está bien. No tengo qué perder. Cumpliré mi castigo.

Tanto la Hokage como el ninja-copia reaccionaron con sorpresa ante las palabras del joven shinobi. Ibiki sonreía maléficamente.

- Si estás dispuesto a colaborar, no hará falta que te torture. Tu _querido_ hermano mayor ya lo ha hecho bastante, y bien.- atinó a decir con sarcasmo.

Fue como una patada en la entrepierna. Sasuke mostró una cara de pocos amigos al _culpable_. Tsunade y Kakashi también se molestaron por aquel método, pero no podían rechistar: estaban en el terreno de aquel hombre tan bruto. Ésa era su forma de ser y trabajar.

Aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil, Sasuke contó todo lo que sabía: las intenciones de Orochimaru para utilizarlo como su próximo cuerpo, para luego meter mano a Akatsuki y llegar a controlarla. Los acuerdos que tenía con varias aldeas menores, junto con todos los shinobi leales a Otogakure. Todo por un único motivo: volver a atacar Konoha con todas sus fuerzas.

Era un vicio insano. Como si su mente no viese más allá.

"_Teniendo a Kabuto y el Sharingan en su poder, pensó que sería invencible. Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar el cuartel general de Akatsuki, del cual no conozco su ubicación, salió escaldado. Esa organización acabó con miles de subordinados en muy poco tiempo, y ni siquiera estaban todos los miembros. Orochimaru estalló en un ataque de rabia; casi se vuelve loco, literalmente. Kabuto tuvo que medicarlo, y luego me pidió que lo acompañase al Puente del Cielo y la Tierra. Una misión importante, me dijo._

_Antes de esto, me encontré con Naruto en un bosque. Estuve a punto de matarlo, o eso creí; pero, alguien se entrometió y recibió todo el daño mortal. El sello maldito se retrajo, sin motivo, justo en el peor momento._

_Por último, recuerdo que, el día de la reunión en aquel puente, me sentí débil y somnoliento. Llegué a ver a Sakura y a Naruto, enfrentándose a Kabuto. Noté la presencia de alguien conocido. Tal vez… Itachi. No recuerdo más."_

Acabó de hablar con un gesto serio y triste. Ibiki se quedó satisfecho, y salió de allí sin preguntar más.

"_Uzumaki__ Naruto. __Sigue __siendo __un __chico __interesante.__"_- caviló, al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta.

Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke. Kakashi se alegraba de verlo tan recuperado, y sentía curiosidad por saber qué castigo le impondría la mujer.

- Sasuke. Ahora recibirás tu castigo.

- Entendido.- dijo él.

- Escucha…

~ o ~

- ¿Con Morino Ibiki?- inquirieron a la vez.

- Sí. Es especialista en interrogatorios. Además, Sasuke se fue por voluntad propia, con lo que no puede quedarse sin castigo. Son las normas.- añadió el viejo.

- Que la vieja Tsunade no se pase, _dattebayo_.- refunfuñó Naruto, de brazos cruzados.

- Jiraiya-sama, eso quiere decir que… ¿Sasuke será considerado un ninja renegado, un nuke-nin?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

- No lo creo. Tsunade sabrá llevar esta situación. Si se comporta como debe, no habrá problema.- finalizó, sonriendo.- Me voy. Tengo que… _seguir__ investigando_.- se despidió disimuladamente.

- Este Ero-sennin nunca cambiará.- concluyó el rubio jounin.

- Oye, Naruto…- insinuó Sakura, acariciando la cara del chico.

- Sa… Sakura-chan…- tartamudeó, ruborizado.

Sus jóvenes labios se unieron dulcemente.

~ o ~

- ¿Ese _usuratonkachi_?

Sasuke estaba decepcionado.

- ¿Prefieres que te castigue yo?- examinó la Sannin con picardía.

El chico respondió con un gesto entre asco y miedo. Kakashi se aguantaba la risa, oculta su cara tras el librito que solía llevar. Tsunade apartó la mirada del muchacho, y se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia. Bufó. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

- Cumple tu castigo, Uchiha. Kakashi, ocúpate de él por ahora.- añadió, mosqueada.- Y preséntale a su nuevo _sensei_.- terminó con ironía.

- Maldita vieja…- susurró Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido.

- No la maldigas. Después de todo, se portó bien contigo.- comentó el jounin.

- Vale…

"_Podré__ ver __lo __que __ha__ aprendido __en __estos __años. __Ahora __es __jounin.__"_- caviló, dibujando una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

- Sasuke, vayamos a comer algo. Yo… invito.- concluyó el peligris con dificultad, mientras cerraba el Icha Icha.

~ o ~

La pareja seguía mostrando su _cariño_ en aquel banco, ante la mirada envidiosa de algunas personas. Otras se quedaban aleladas ante la escena. Quizá por el romanticismo.

Alguien se acercó.

- Ejem… _Konnichiwa_, parejita.- saludó Natsukira, guiñando un ojo y con dos dedos de la mano derecha en forma de V.

Se separaron al instante, con la sorpresa metida en el cuerpo y sus mejillas rebosando sonrojo.

- Hola, nee-san...- respondió Naruto, nervioso. Su mano, dada la situación, fue a parar a un pecho de Sakura.

- Ero-_baka_…- gruñó ella, dándole un puñetazo en la coronilla.

- Ups… Hermanito, quería pedirte un favor.- la castaña se disculpaba por su atrevimiento.

- Ah, Natsukira-san, no te preocupes.- dijo Sakura, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

- Ay, ay, ay… mi cabeza…- se quejaba el chico.

- ¿Podría vivir contigo, Naruto?- cuestionó, directamente, la hermana mayor.

- Cla… claro, nee-san. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?- el rubio se quedó un tanto atónito.

- Desde luego. Ese apartamento necesita un toque femenino.- comentó la pelirrosa, sonriente.

Aunque la ojiverde, en el fondo, se sentía un poco desplazada. Después de tantos años solo, Naruto había recuperado a parte de su familia. Era un hecho para estar alegre, feliz. Él se lo merecía, pero… tal vez ya no se podrían ver tanto, a solas. Ella quería repetir aquella noche tan maravillosa.

Por otro lado, él había soportado la soledad durante mucho tiempo. Sakura no podía comprender ese dolor, y lo sabía. Por eso… por eso…

- ¡Las invito a comer!- exclamó él con energía.

- ¡Ramen, ramen!- gritó Natsukira.

…ella permanecería a su lado.

Se parecían tanto, con esas sonrisas tan joviales, y la forma de ser tan optimista. No podía romper ese vínculo tan mágico; un verdadero lazo de sangre. La ojiverde sintió un temor repentino, pero lo ocultó en el fondo de su corazón.

Se dirigieron a Ichiraku, mientras Sakura miraba a la familiar pareja.

"_Son__ iguales.__"_- pensó, sintiendo una gota de sudor en la sien.

Mientras tanto, en el límite sureste del país del Fuego, alguien salía de una pequeña cabaña, ubicada al lado de un lago de aguas cristalinas. Un señor, anciano, caminaba hasta el agua, donde un joven entrenaba con ahínco.

- Uchiha-kun, parece que el tratamiento dio buenos resultados.

- Buenas tardes, Okaru-sama.- el joven hizo una reverencia.- Sí, mi cuerpo ya está adaptado a todos los movimientos.

- Entonces ésta será la última sesión de recuperación.- el viejo acumuló chakra, y posó sus manos en la parte derecha del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

- Podrías venir conmigo a Konoha. Allí vivirías bien.- comentó el pelinegro.

- No, sin Tsuchi ya no tengo razón para marcharme. Acabaré mis días en esta cabaña, Uchiha-kun.- el viejo se levantó.- Cuídate, pequeño. No te olvides de nosotros, y vive feliz con esta segunda oportunidad.- se despidió, dejando brotar unas tímidas lágrimas.

- Arigatō, Okaru-sama.- el joven fue hacia una tumba cercana al lago.- Arigatō, Tsuchi-bachan, por devolverme la vida. En Sunagakure estarían orgullosos de ti, y de esa técnica secreta que usaste conmigo. Lástima lo de mi ojo izquierdo, ¿verdad?- sonrió.- Está en buenas manos, de todos modos.- rió con fuerza.- Ahora, querida vieja, me reuniré con él después de tanto tiempo. Y con ella… Mi querida Rin.

Y, mirando al cielo despejado, se encaminó a la Hoja: la aldea donde nació. Oyó su nombre, dicho por aquella mujer que lo resucitó, una vez más…

"_Obito-kun, cuídate."_


	7. Determinación

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Varias incógnitas son descubiertas: el castigo de Sasuke, un secreto entre Natsukira y Sakura, Naruto como sensei, el viaje de Obito. Muchas cosas pasan. Algunos personajes aparecen. Lo mejor es que lean y opinen :3  
Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

Nota: salvo Natsukira, Mayara y Annael, el resto del _staff_ (lol) pertenece a Kishimoto-shi.  


**Capítulo 7: determinación**

A la hora de comer, la aldea presentaba una vitalidad incuestionable: la gente se amontonaba en restaurantes y locales; los olores llenaban, de sabor, aquellas calles.

En la tienda de ramen más famosa de Konoha, tres personas comían charlando tranquilamente. Los Uzumaki estaban terminando su segundo tazón de miso ramen, mientras que Sakura, viendo aquello, comía lentamente su plato. Natsukira y Naruto engullían a una velocidad endiablada. Y pedían, en total sincronía, otro tazón. Pocas veces, el rubio se hubo sentido tan bien saboreando su plato preferido, junto con alguien que sentía lo mismo que él. En ese momento aparecieron dos personas más en el Ichiraku.

- _Irashaimase!_- pronunciaron el viejo y su hija. Reconocieron a uno de aquéllos, por la máscara que llevaba. Recordaron el día que lo vieron sin la misma, y Ayame lo miró con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- saludó Naruto, mientras acababa su tercer tazón. Natsukira paró un segundo al oír aquel nombre.

- Naruto, Sakura… Natsukira.- devolvió el jounin. Los dos se sentaron.

- ¿Qué tal con Ibiki, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura, algo nerviosa.

- Le conté todo lo que sé. Ahora sólo debo cumplir mi… castigo.- miró hacia Naruto, que seguía comiendo sin parar. Kakashi rió levemente.

- Nee-san, ¿estás bien?- advirtió el ojiazul, atendiendo sólo a su hermana.

- Sí, hermanito.- miró a Kakashi de reojo.- Comí demasiado rápido.- sonrió a su hermano.

- ¿Y cuál es ese castigo?- examinó la ojiverde, mirando a su amigo. Éste hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- La Godaime decidió que Sasuke deber ser supervisado por un jounin.- comenzó el ninja-copia, mientras el Uchiha y él comían sus pedidos.

- ¿Y quién es…?- pidió Sakura, intrigada. Natsukira lo imaginó y sonrió levemente.

- Naruto.- terminó Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamaron la chica y el ojiazul, quien se atragantó con el ramen.

- Idiota…- añadió Sasuke.

Los dos chicos se miraron. Fue inesperado, pero estaban impacientes por cumplir aquella orden. Sakura y Kakashi observaron detenidamente: también deseaban volver a verlos juntos.

El equipo siete empezaba una nueva etapa. Desde su taburete, Natsukira estudiaba las reacciones. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano tal y como era. De repente, desvió la mirada hacia el ninja enmascarado. Coincidieron durante un instante, mientras los tres chicos hablaban entre sí. La Uzumaki se ruborizó parcamente, al tiempo que el peligris le regalaba una sonrisa oculta.

Después de almorzar fueron al cuartel general. Tsunade seguía rellenando papeles en su despacho. La interrupción fue algo que agradeció interiormente. Les hizo pasar, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica al ver el semblante de Sasuke. Naruto se adelantó.

- Tsunade-baachan, ¿qué significa ese castigo?

- Veo que ya lo sabes.- rió.- Significa que quiero saber si tienes capacidad de mando. Algo muy importante en un buen Ho-ka-ge.- recalcó la rubia.

- ¿Hokage? ¡Sasuke, prepárate! No te dejaré un segundo solo.- exclamó el ojiazul, entusiasmado por la idea.

"_Volvió__ a __engatusarlo __como __a __un __niño __pequeño.__"_- pensó el resto. Incluso Natsukira, pues conocía bien las artimañas de la vieja.

- Incluso cuando vaya al baño.- añadió Tsunade. Sasuke apretó los dientes, enfadado.

- Así sabré si tiene _algo_ que esconder.- murmuró Naruto, provocando risitas escondidas.

- ¿Dijiste algo, _dobe_?- preguntó el moreno, quien miraba a la Godaime con odio.

- ¿Y… cuál es la primera misión para Sasuke?- cortó Kakashi, antes de que aquello empezará a hervir.

- Lo primero será limpiar los baños públicos de toda la villa.- explicó la Hokage.

- Ya tienes trabajo, Sasuke.- se mofó Naruto.

- Y contarás con la ayuda de tu querido amigo Naruto.- finalizó la mujer, adrede.

El ojiazul se quedó blanco. Hubo risas. Hasta Sasuke cambió su gesto, dejando dibujarse una tímida sonrisa.

Los dos se prepararon para cumplir la tarea asignada. Naruto maldijo a la vieja durante un buen rato. No obstante, aunque el encargo no fuera muy agradable, se sentía bien ayudando a aquel chico que, tiempo ha, se había convertido en casi un hermano. Claro que nunca está de más intentar jugársela. Por eso, en el momento del descanso, el rubio se propuso gastarle una broma: utilizando una de sus técnicas predilectas, el Harem no jutsu, se metió en los baños termales masculinos, esperando la aparición del pelinegro. En el instante preciso, Naruto y las copias transformadas en exuberantes féminas de curvas increíbles rodearon al ojinegro, aprovechando el vapor que producía el agua caliente. Sasuke ni se molestó: conocía demasiado bien al jinchuuriki rubio.

- Sasuke-kun.- soltaron al unísono todas las chicas.

- No seas idiota, Naruto.- farfulló aquél medio enfadado.

- Bah, no tienes sentido del humor.- el chico-zorro acabó el jutsu.

- Lo que quiero es acabar este castigo lo antes posible.- comentó, mientras limpiaba.

- Pero si te encanta.- subrayó el rubio, picando al ojinegro.

- _Damare, __bakayaro!_ Si vas a ayudarme, hazlo ya.- apuntó molesto.

- Está bien, no te pongas así...- dijo Naruto.- Te refrescaré un poco.- susurró para sí.

- ¿Qué…?

Y, nada más abrir la boca, un cubo de agua lo empapó totalmente. Una buena broma, sí.

- ¿Ya estás más fresquito?- rió el jounin.

- ¡Naruto!- exclamó Sasuke a los cuatro vientos.

Cogió un cubo lleno de agua sucia, y se lo tiró a la cara.

Así empezaron una guerra acuática que acabó después de un buen rato, cuando el baño estuvo más sucio que al principio. Pararon en su empeño, aunque les sirvió para quitarse tensión y reír; y en poco tiempo acabaron su trabajo.

El primer día de castigo había terminado.

En el piso de Naruto, dos chicas adecentaban una habitación que había permanecido cerrada durante años. Sin embargo, Natsukira la reconoció nada más entrar: aquel cuarto había sido suyo. Y estaba igual que cuando se marchó. La chica morena se las ingenió para que su hermano pequeño no sospechara, pero Sakura presentía algo. La morena lo notaba en la ojiverde.

- No sabía que Naruto escondiese esta habitación.- habló la pelirrosa, rompiendo el silencio.

- Es una suerte… haberla encontrado...- gimió Natsukira, sorprendida.

- Sí.- sonrió Sakura.- Lo extraño es que hayas venido directa hacia ella…- dejó escapar con intención.

- Uh…- la castaña resopló.- Ah… a ti no puedo engañarte.- murmuró con resignación.- Esta habitación era mía antes de irme de la villa. Mi padre la hizo especialmente para mí. Por eso la reconocí.- recordó, con dolor, el pasado.

- Perdón. No quería…- precipitó ella.

"_Inner Sakura: ¡Shannaro, lo sabía…!"_

- No te preocupes.- sonrió tranquilamente.- No se lo digas a Naruto, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Pero, merece saber quién es su padre y…

- En su momento.- comentó con sinceridad.- Es parte de su sueño.- añadió, dejando a la kunoichi de ojos verdes intrigada.

Tardaron poco más de una hora en limpiar y colocar los objetos de la morena. Sakura se despidió hasta el día siguiente, ya que tenía que volver a su casa.

La noche llegó a Konoha.

La cena estuvo lista, demostrando la hermana mayor sus habilidades en la cocina. Naruto apareció, muerto de frío y con la ropa aún húmeda. Saludó y se metió en la ducha _ipso__ facto_. La chica lo miró estupefacta. Preparó la mesa y esperó.

- ¡Qué bien huele, nee-san!

- Sí, sé preparar comida sana. Dado que tú sólo comes ramen, cambiar de aires te vendrá bien.- se burló.

- Es que el ramen, ¡está muy bueno!- gritó con energía.- Oye, ¿encontraste alguna habitación libre? Había una en aquel pasillo, aunque la puerta está atrancada.- comentó él.

- Sí, pude abrir la puerta. Sakura me ayudó. Es muy buena chica, Naruto.

- Sí. Es un sueño estar con ella.- dijo el chico, embobado.- Me alegro de tenerte conmigo, nee-san.- halagó.

- Tonto. No seas tan pelota.- le tiró una miga de pan.- Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto.- añadió, sonriendo.- Y llámame Natsu, que no soy tan mayor.- recriminó, finalmente.

Un día feliz acababa en aquella casa que, de pronto, recuperó la alegría perdida durante años. La vivienda de los Uzumaki volvía a renacer. Al igual que el fuego apagado en el interior de aquella chica de ojos claros. Por fin, volvía a sonreír al lado de su familia. El último de sus vínculos con aquel apellido.

~ o ~

En la mañana del tercer día, después de haber partido de Suna, Temari y Annael llegaron a Konoha. Entrando en los límites de la aldea, se encontraron con un escuadrón ANBU que patrullaba la zona: les pidieron su identificación y el motivo, no de muy buenas maneras. Temari respondió algo molesta, pero con celeridad. El ninja líder se disculpó por la brusquedad, explicando el motivo de esa forma de actuar.

- Perdone, Temari-san. Comprenda la situación que vivimos en estos días.- comentó.

- Sí, entiendo. En la Arena ocurriría lo mismo.- contestó la jounin rubia.

- Gracias, Temari-san.- murmuró el tipo.- Las escoltarán hasta la puerta principal. Yo debo volver al frente. Si me disculpan.- y desapareció.

- Así que, ¿éstos son ANBU?- preguntó Annael, curiosa.

- Sí. Asesinos especializados. Muy silenciosos.- confesó la sensei, poniendo una voz que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja.

Temari aguantó la risa. Mientras, uno de los ANBU asignados a la escolta se adelantó para avisar a Tsunade de la llegada de las visitantes. El joven llegó muy rápido al cuartel general, donde la Hokage lo recibió. Agradeció al subordinado la información, y mandó a Shizune buscar a Shikamaru. Tsunade sonrió picarona, sabiendo quién es la que llegaba de Sunagakure. El Nara apareció en el despacho poco más tarde.

- Shikamaru, dentro de un rato llegarán dos visitantes. Tu misión es sencilla: acompáñalas hasta aquí.- pidió Tsunade, remarcando el hecho de que eras chicas.

- Ni que fuera el relaciones-públicas. Con el día tan bueno que… ¿acompáñalas? ¿De dónde son esas visitantes?- preguntó, acelerado.

- Compruébalo por ti mismo.- la mujer guiñó un ojo.

El jounin salió disparado hacia la entrada de la villa. Las chicas, con el protector de Suna y escoltadas por tres ANBU, aparecieron al instante. Los guardaespaldas desaparecieron.

- Bienvenidas a la Hoja.- Shikamaru surgió desde las sombras.

- ¿Shikamaru…?- dudó Temari.

- Así que él es Shikamaru. Nada mal.- susurró Annael.

- Es mío, enana.- aseveró la rubia, soplándole cerca de la oreja derecha.- ¡Shika-kun!- abrazó al chico ruborizado.

- No seas problemática, Temari. Pueden vernos.

- ¿Acaso no me echabas de menos?

- Claro que sí, pero no es lugar para…- el chico fue cortado por un largo beso.

- Vaya, no sabía que la sensei fuera tan así…- comentó la otra chica, sorprendida por la acción de Temari.

En el despacho de la Hokage, la rubia jounin de Suna informó del objetivo de la misión. Tsunade leyó el mensaje y comprendió lo que deseaba el Kazekage. Mientras escribía el mensaje de respuesta, habló con la hermana mayor de Gaara acerca de un pedido algo especial.

Shikamaru se presentó a Annael de forma educada. Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres seguían conversando entre risitas. La Godaime pidió a Shizune que llevara la nota al escuadrón de mensajería, en donde se encargaron de mandar al halcón más rápido de la aldea. Gracias a esto, la respuesta llegó al día siguiente; y fueron buenas para Temari, pues ella y su alumna predilecta podrían quedarse unos días en Konoha. Gaara viajaría a la aldea aliada antes de que acabara el año, invitado por la propia Tsunade.

Habría una reunión estratégica para hablar de la situación actual y la amenaza de Akatsuki. Todo esto camuflado bajo una simple visita oficial.

~ o ~

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue convocado por la Hokage, en su despacho.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Tsunade-baachan?- interrogó el chico, molesto.

- No pongas esa cara. Lo que te voy a decir, te agradará.- le sonrió.- Tu siguiente misión será entrenar a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Vas en serio, vieja?- preguntó, exaltado.

- Claro que sí.- respondió.- Y no me llames "vieja".- añadió, irritada.- Debo pedirte algo más…

~ o ~

En esa tarde fresca, aunque agradable, una pareja paseaba por uno de los parques de la Hoja. Agarrados de la mano y mirando al cielo, decidieron tumbarse en la hierba.

- Hoy las nubes se ven más grandes.- comentó el chico.

- ¿Tú crees? Para mí son todas iguales. Bueno, tengo dos meses para verlas junto a ti, y para que me enseñes a distinguir.- declaró la chica, ruborizada.

- ¿Qué pasará después?- entonó el moreno, clavando su mirada en la figura femenina.

- No lo sé. Pero, te aseguro que disfrutaré este tiempo contigo…- susurró la rubia.

- Esto es problemático. Te echaré de menos, otra vez…

- y yo. Pero mi aldea me necesitará, igual que la tuya a ti.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti, _baka_?- caviló la ojiazul.

- Porque yo lo estoy de ti. Y es problemático.- reconoció él, sonriendo levemente.

- Shikamaru…

Y, con el rumor de la brisa otoñal, se abrazaron en una cálida caricia, bajo aquel cielo lleno de nubes.

~ o ~

Naruto se estaba haciendo cargo de la pequeña tarea secundaria, encomendada por Tsunade: acompañar a la recién llegada, Annael, por la aldea, mostrándole los lugares más interesantes de la misma –que, bajo la opinión del rubio, se clasificaban en sitios para comer y sitios para no pararse.

Un buen rato después, puesto que la chica se había quedado prendada de la calle comercial, el ojiazul le pidió el favor de que lo acompañase a casa de un amigo. No quería dejar sola a la chica, porque sabía que se llevaría una buena bronca si sucedía.

Llegaron al hogar del ojinegro. Dentro se presumía movimiento, ya que se podía escuchar objetos rodando y cayendo. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

- ¡Sasuke!- gritó el rubio. No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Kakashi, cuidado con ese jarrón!- se oyó un sonido de rotura.

- Yare, yare… ¡Lo siento!- el jounin salió velozmente por una de las ventanas, mientras una silla voló cerca de su cabeza.

- ¡Te lo dije…!- el Uchiha cortó su queja.

- Yo mejor me voy…- el peligris se escaqueó, aprovechando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- preguntó el jounin ojiazul. Annael sonreía.

- Nada, imbécil.- respondió, mientras miraba a la chica.- Hola. Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- se presentó, poniendo una leve sonrisa en su boca.

"_Sabía__ que __era __buena __idea__ traerla. __Estoy__ mejorando.__"_- pensó el rubio, atendiendo al gesto de su mejor amigo.

- Encantada, Sasuke-san. Mi nombre es Kagami Annael.- correspondió la chica.

- Igualmente, Annael-san.- tendió su brazo derecho a la chica, provocando que ella se sonrojase.

- Eres muy amable, Sasuke-san.- respondió, agarrando la extremidad.

- Bueno, ahora a entrenar. ¿Estás listo?- entrometió el jinchuuriki, rompiendo la magia por unos segundos.

- Si es para darte una paliza, siempre.- dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que la kunoichi riera.

- Si tú lo dices…- se resignó Naruto, sabiéndose innecesario en aquel momento.- Bonita ropa. Lástima que vaya a ensuciarse.- añadió en un último intento de picar a su compañero y, de paso, hacerse el gracioso frente a la pelirroja.

Y era cierto: Sasuke mostraba una nueva imagen. A su melena oscura y sumamente más larga –justo dos dedos por debajo de los hombros-, junto con su típico flequillo delante de sus afilados ojos, se unía un cambio de vestuario: pantalón largo y chaqueta larga, de tono azul profundo, y ésta con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda.

Encauzaron sus pasos hacia el estadio, lugar donde podría desarrollar su máximo potencial y entrenar durante el tiempo necesario. Ambos estaban ávidos de probar el estado del otro. Ya hacía tiempo de la última pelea; aunque, en aquella ocasión, las circunstancias eran bien distintas.

En el edificio principal de Konoha, la Godaime y la que había dejado de ser su aprendiz, charlaban apaciblemente. La rubia princesa había tenido una ocurrencia, además de los _castigos_ para Sasuke, y se lo comentaba a la pelirrosa. Ella escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Crees que…?- inquirió la rubia.

- Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama. Será muy interesante.- comentó la ojiverde, trazando una sonrisa.

- Bien. Informa a alumno y sensei. Deben estar en el coliseo.- explicó la mujer.- Y di sólo lo necesario.- terminó, guiñando un ojo a su discípula.

- Sí, Tsunade-shisou.- sonrió.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Jiraiya entró por la ventana. Asustando, por primera vez, a la Sannin –ella estaba pensando en aquellos chicos. La fémina intentó disimular, pero no dio resultado. Se conocían demasiado bien.

- Lo siento, Tsu.- el viejo se reía.- Pensé que me habías percibido.

- Calla, viejo.- lanzó, levemente irritada.- Si vienes a pedirme que te ayude, otra vez, con tu novela pervertida…

- No, esto es serio.- cortó el peliblanco.- Tendrá lugar una reunión furtiva de Akatsuki con personajes importantes de Otogakure. Ahora que sabemos lo de Orochimaru…- hizo una pausa.- Si consigo asistir a ese encuentro, estaremos un paso por delante en la guerra que se aproxima. Tendré que ausentarme un tiempo, por esto.- explicó el ermitaño pervertido.

- Ya veo.- ella cerró los ojos.- Es información muy importante. Debes ir…- unió sus manos.

- Tranquila. Volveré para hacer esos _jueguecitos _que tanto te gustan.- apuntó, quitando hierro al asunto.

- Estúpido.- murmuró ella, algo alegre.- Ten cuidado.

- Mientras tú vivas, yo no moriré. Es nuestra apuesta, ¿recuerdas?- susurró suavemente al oído de la rubia, quien se estremeció sutilmente.

- Jiraiya…- inspiró.

Sus maduros labios se encontraron en el centro de aquel laberinto, forjado por el tiempo y la dedicación.

En el recinto deportivo, Naruto y Sasuke no paraban: el jounin encargado decidió utilizar el primer día para instrucción física. Flexiones, abdominales, estiramientos, carrera continua…, una tabla de ejercicios al más puro estilo de Rock Lee y su maestro, Maito Gai. Sin duda, las muchas horas que el rubio había pasado con aquéllos, antes de marcharse con Ero-sennin, estaban dando sus frutos ahora.

Se notaba que la complexión de ambos había aumentado considerablemente durante los años que estuvieron sin verse. Annael observaba atentamente; sobre todo al Uchiha, quien se había quitado la chaqueta, con lo que se podía apreciar una camiseta que marcaba su musculatura.

Tras acabar con todas las series, para alguien corriente hubiese supuesto una muerte por agotamiento, hicieron un descanso para reponer sales minerales. En esa pausa, Sakura reveló su presencia: había seguido el entrenamiento desde las gradas, pasando desapercibida. Saltó a la tierra y, en silencio, se acercó al grupo. Naruto también se había quitado la chaqueta, dejando ver su curtido torso de ninja experto, sólo oculto por una camiseta de mallas. La pelirrosa sonrió, y se relamió ocultamente, ante aquella exhibición. Lo besó fugazmente, acariciando el rostro colorado del chico.

- Esta noche te quiero para mí sola.- secreteó la ojiverde.

- Sa… Sakura-chan...- balbuceó él.

- Vaya, el ambiente está cargadito. Sakura-san, ¿verdad? Soy Kagami Annael, kunoichi de Sunagakure. Es un placer.- dijo la pelirroja, un tanto sonrojada por la escena.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- bromeó Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san...- ronroneó la chica.

- Igualmente, Annael-san. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo eres tan simpático, Sasuke?- examinó, sarcástica.

- Desde que no eres tan molesta.- respondió el aludido, pinchando a la chuunin.

Naruto y Annael empezaron a reír, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se miraban fijamente. Al final, hubo sonrisas de ambas partes.

- Ahora en serio: Tsunade-sama me pidió que les informara sobre el examen de chuunin para Sasuke.- comenzó la Haruno.

- ¿Examen de chuunin? Pensaba que ya había pasado.- apuntó el rubiales.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero recuerda lo que pasó contigo. Por eso, Tsunade-sama te ordenó entrenar a Sasuke. Así que dentro de dos meses a partir de hoy -miró al Uchiha.- tendrás la oportunidad de ascender. Si fracasaras, seguirías con las labores sociales en la ladea.- la chica no pudo resistir la sonrisa.- El examen consistirá en una lucha contra un chuunin de Konoha. Es todo lo que puedo decir.- remarcó.

- Sea quien sea, ganaré.- expresó Sasuke, seguro de sus palabras.

- Estoy deseando ver esa pelea.- reconoció Naruto.- Sasuke, prepárate para un largo y duro entrenamiento. El nivel chuunin de Konoha no es para tomárselo a la ligera. Yo mismo peleé contra ellas y ellos, además de haber entrenado a una gran parte.- reseñó con sus ojos en forma de líneas horizontales, y rascándose la nuca.

- Y venciste a Kakashi-sensei.- añadió Sakura, recordando.- Aún no comprendo cómo pudiste.- razonó, enarcando una ceja.

- Eso es un secreto.- rió el rubio.

"_Naruto,__ has __crecido __mucho, __¿verdad?__"_- caviló el ojinegro, observando al joven risueño.

En lo alto del estadio una persona escudriñaba aquella charla. Bajo la máscara oscura, se dibujó una mueca sincera y amable.

- Algún día serás mejor que tu padre. Aprende a controlar ese secreto, con el que me ganaste.

Se esfumó a gran velocidad.

Tres semanas más tarde Konoha proseguía su camino en relativa tranquilidad. A finales de noviembre el ambiente iba tornando tanto en clima como en vitalidad: la época navideña se acercaba. Los primeros adornos, esparcidos por toda la ciudad, copaban y llenaban de luz las frías noches otoñales. Sasuke y Naruto continuaban con las tareas asignadas al primero, y una de las mismas era, justamente, engalanar las calles.

Annael y Sakura compartían el tiempo, observando –a veces ayudando- a los dos chicos. El entrenamiento también proseguía, estando en el punto álgido del ninjutsu: cada lucha era más impresionante que la anterior. Tanto fue así que, muchos shinobi, asistían al estadio para ver el espectáculo, aderezado por técnicas muy llamativas –y la capacidad de improvisación del rubio, la cual sorprendía al propio Sasuke.

Natsukira también comenzó a acompañar a las dos chicas. No coincidió mucho con Sakura, pues la pelirrosa andaba ocupada en alguna cuestión importante. Por ello, la castaña observaba a su hermano pequeño con admiración. Y lo animaba. Le recordaba tanto a su padre que, en alguna ocasión, llegó a emocionarse más de la cuenta –justo como hubiese hecho Sakura.

Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones se perdían en pensamientos que martilleaban su mente. Itachi. ¿Por qué habría cambiado tanto? Deseó, muchas noches, controlar el tiempo. Volver al pasado. Rescatarlo. Protegerlo. Lo único que podía hacer, era recodarlo con el Ryuugan. Volviendo atrás, cuando él era un chiquillo y ella lo adoraba con cariño. No podía otearlo en sueño; no en el futuro. Sólo en el pasado, como un recuerdo perdido en un mar oscuro…

_Una noche como otra cualquiera sobrevino aquella visión: solos, en aquel lugar tan familiar. ¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad? Pronto, dentro de ese pensamiento, surgió otra presencia. ¿Quién era? Itachi se desvaneció. Y él… Sin duda, era él: el chico que observaba desconsolado.  
Despertó. Quien estaba con ella, era su hermano pequeño, zarandeándola con temor. Ella sonrió, tranquilizándolo._

_- Nee-san, ¿estás bien? Te oí gritar y…_

_- Gracias, Naruto. Duerme conmigo, por favor._

_- Claro._

_Durmieron cara a cara, abrazados. La chica pudo descansar. Aquella noche, Natsu-chan terminó vislumbrando a su padre. Su querido padre._

~ o ~

Temari y Shikamaru disfrutaban en sus ratos libres, ya que Tsunade permitió a la mayor de los Sabaku no, compartir tareas con el del clan Nara. No obstante, a la rubia se le venía un recuerdo a la cabeza, inesperadamente. No es que fuese algo importante, tanto como para contárselo a su novio. Pero le traía de cabeza: aquel encuentro con aquellos ojos puros, con aquella figura atractiva. ¿Por qué tuvo que coincidir justo aquella tarde?

Hyuuga Neji…

Mientras tanto, Obito seguía camino de Konoha. Estaba parado, descansando de las largas jornadas de viaje. De improviso, diferenció voces audibles en la lejanía: parecía una discusión; palabras mal sonantes, tal vez. Se acercó guiado por el rumor, y la curiosidad. El bosque ayudaba a camuflarlo. En su propósito de no ser visto, se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos: quería investigar aquella reunión clandestina.

Los símbolos fueron reconocibles en la distancia: Otogakure, la aldea oculta del Sonido. El joven hombre recordó las noticias escuchadas durante los largos años de recuperación. No había estado apartado del mundo, ni mucho menos. Conocía las intenciones de aquella organización, liderada en su momento por el Sannin de las Serpientes –a quien una vez admiró, antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad. Además, su sobrino pertenecía a Akatsuki; y esto fue suficiente para reconocer a dos personajes distintos al resto: capas negras con nubes rojas.

- Sharingan.

Activó su línea sucesoria. Quizá pudiera llevar información relevante a la Hoja. Pudo vislumbrar todo el contenido de la concurrencia, pues su nivel con el doujutsu le permitía leer los labios.

Los shinobi del Sonido se marcharon, quedando únicamente los miembros de la organización terrorista. Obito sintió una presencia detrás. ¿Lo habían descubierto? Pero, ¿cuándo…? Se giró lentamente, tragando saliva.

- ¿Sharingan? ¿Eres un Uchiha?- preguntó alguien, en un susurro.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Jiraiya-sama…?- murmuró el sorprendido.

- Imposible… Eres Uchiha Obito. Pero tú estabas…- el viejo lo señalaba con los ojos en blanco, incrédulo.

- Es una larga historia. Me alegro de verlo, señor. Iba de camino a Konoha y me encontré con esto. Estoy enterado de lo de Akatsuki, por Itachi.- comentó el Uchiha.

- Vaya sorpresa, la verdad. Vas a provocar un gran desconcierto en la aldea.- rieron ante el comentario.

No habían tenido en cuenta los alrededores, puesto que el inesperado encuentro hizo que bajasen la guardia. Por eso, el Sannin peliblanco se alertó al recuperar la sensación sensorial.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- caviló el viejo.

- Ni idea. Podemos aprovechar para irnos.- concluyó el joven.

- ¡El arte es una explosión, sí! _Cara-careta_, no dejas que escapen. Saben demasiado.- gritó Deidara, apareciendo en las alturas.

- A sus órdenes, _mi__ señor_.- murmuró el otro con sarcasmo, apareciendo como un topo.

- No seas imbécil, _cara-espiral_.- se quejó el rubio.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- Jiraiya había aprovechado la riña para completar el jutsu.- Obito, volvemos a Konoha. ¡Vamos!- exclamó el ermitaño.- Gracias por la pausa.- dirigió mordazmente a los rivales.

Ambos desaparecieron en el lomo de la rana gigante convocada, dejando a los otros dos con cara de circunstancia. Una brisa sopló, arrastrando algunas hojas y pajullos.

- ¡Mierda! Todo por tu culpa, inútil.- Deidara estaba sulfurado por el fracaso.

- Tú con tus bombitas y lo de ser artístico…- Tobi seguía irritándolo.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, Sasori?- el chico clamaba, mientras ahorcaba a su compañero.

~ o ~

Unos días más tarde, en un lugar lejano y desconocido, Akatsuki se reunió para contrastar información y tomar medidas para los siguientes movimientos. Nueve eran en aquel momento.

- Deidara, ¿podrás hacerte cargo?- preguntó Zetsu.

- Sí. Será muy artístico, sí. Me encargaré del Kazekage, sí.- sentenció.

- Que cada se prepare para su cometido. No quiero fallos.- comenzó el que parecía ser el líder.- A principios de febrero tendremos ocho de los nueve. Y la destrucción de Konoha será llevada a cabo. El Kyuubi también será nuestro.- acabó el discurso.

Finalizado el encuentro, una vez fuera de la guarida, Kisame intentó conversar con su compañero, Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Itachi-san?

- Si lo que contó Deidara es verdad…

- Tu hermano pequeño podría enterarse de _todo_, ¿no?

- Mi tío lo sabe. Si él se entera, vendrá a por mí. Pero no para matarme.

Entre tanto ocurría esto, Naruto y Sasuke enfilaban su último entrenamiento. Las gradas del estadio estaban a reventar: personas llevadas por la curiosidad las acaparaban. Sabían que, esta última lucha, sería la más espectacular.

Sobre la arena del coliseo se podía observar varias presencias: Sakura, Annael, Natsukira y Kakashi. Sentían la misma inquietud por saber quién vencería en aquel combate.

- ¡Naruto, machácalo! ¡Si ganas, seré buena contigo esta noche!- esclareció la ojiverde, provocando que el ojiazul se ruborizase.

- ¡Sasuke-san, ánimo!- gritó la pelirroja, provocando un efecto similar en el pelinegro.

Natsukira y Kakashi observaron la escena con algo de reparo, notando sendas gotas de sudor en sus nucas. En el fondo, era algo gracioso. Quizá.

- Yare, yare, esta juventud… ¿Verdad, Tsuki-chan?- comentó el ninja-copia.

- Kakashi-san, ya no soy una niña.- respondió la castaña, remarcando el honorífico.

- Lo siento. Esperaba tener un rato para hablar contigo...

- Todo a su debido momento.- cortó ella, con cierta frialdad.

El público estaba expectante, puesto que ambos contendientes estaban mirándose fijamente. Era el preludio de lo que iba a suceder. El espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

- Sasuke, has mejorado mucho en estas semanas.- expuso Naruto.

- Para serte sincero, estoy sorprendido con todo lo que has aprendido tú a lo largo de estos años.- reconoció el ojinegro.

- Mientras te sirva para ascender a chuunin, me vale. ¡Empecemos!

Al mismo tiempo, dos personas llegaban a la puerta principal. El enorme sapo desapareció, dejando un rastro de humo blanco a sus espaldas. Jiraiya y Obito habían llegado a Konoha.


	8. Secretos

**Versión editada de este capítulo. A partir de aquí, pondré (nombre + apellido) en vez de (apellido + nombre). Es decir, en vez de Uzumaki Naruto será naruto Uzumaki, por poner un ejemplo. Me resulta más natural de esta forma, que antes me quedaba pensando si lo había puesto de una forma o de la otra. En cuanto a la trama de este capítulo retoqué muchas partes, porque me pareció necesario para su coherencia. Hay dos encuentros esperados. También mejores explicaciones de ciertos detalles importantes. Una mejora en la descripción del combate del examen chuunin de Sasuke. Y otros puntos que es mejor leer. Así que, como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**Nota: salvo mi querida Natsukira, Mayara y Annael, el resto de personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-shi.**

**Capítulo 8: secretos**

La pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke comenzó tal y como lo había hecho el primer entrenamiento de combate, hacía semanas: combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad, adornadas con piruetas increíbles, que sólo ojos expertos podían seguir con detalle. Era el caso.

Las gradas estaban repletas de shinobi que no tenían qué hacer. Los gritos eufóricos salían a borbotones, suscitados por la intensa batalla. Más que el último entrenamiento, parecía un examen de ascenso a rango jounin.

- ¡Es Sasuke!- exclamaban algunas.

- El otro es Naruto.- rumoreaban otros.

- Y yo me estaba perdiendo esto.- se quejó uno de los asistentes.

Después de largos minutos de taijutsu, la pelea tomó otro cariz: el ojinegro activó su línea sucesoria. Naruto, notándolo, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. A partir de ese momento, empezó el repertorio de ninjutsu: el Uchiha aguantaba las embestidas de decenas, cientos de Kage Bunshin. El rubio quería desquiciar y agotar a su amigo, para dar el golpe final luego.

Sasuke utilizaba el Goukakyuu y su habilidad con los shuriken para deshacerse de muchas copias. Quería demostrar, a su sensei en funciones, que no se lo iba a poner fácil pese a al diferencia de rango. No tardó en acabar con la mayoría de clones de sombra, momento en el que descubrió al Naruto real y lo encaró, con la ayuda inherente del Sharingan. El ojiazul rió: un ataque directo no serviría. Recordó que ésa había sido su forma de actuar, cuando Kakashi-sensei lo retó siendo un chiquillo. Y también recordó lo humillante que fue recibir el Sennen Goroshi.

Naruto juntó las palmas de sus manos y empezó a acumular chakra. El tono rojizo de la energía rodeó su cuerpo.

Jiraiya había sufrido, en carne propia, la dificultad de controlar el poder del Kyuubi. Pero su pupilo lo había logrado; al menos, hasta la cuarta cola. A partir de ahí…, la cosa se ponía muy fea.

Antes de llegar a su objetivo, Sasuke se vio rodeado por varios Kage Bunshin. Se deshizo de éstas sin demasiado esfuerzo, utilizando su afinidad con el fuego para ello. Sonrió, viendo su triunfo como el último paso para derrotar a su adversario.

Algo sucedió al margen. Algo inesperado.

El chakra rojizo tornó dorado, envolviendo completamente a Naruto. Sasuke se paró en seco. El público miraba entre confuso y curioso. El manto del Kyuubi, con dos colas bien formadas, fue desapareciendo gradualmente para transformarse en una figura abstracta. No llegó a completarse, pero aquella silueta era…

Muchas personas creyeron que se trataba de una técnica secreta del jounin, incluido su rival y amigo. Sin embargo, el grito del rubio no parecía afirmar esa teoría, pues parecía igual de confundido. Aunque no parecía estar sufriendo. Nadie comprendía la situación, salvo Natsukira. Ella sabía de qué se trataba. Kakashi lo intuía, pues justamente era el _secreto_ que el ojiazul había usado –sin ser consciente de ello- para vencerlo.

- ¡Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?- gritó Sakura, asustada.

- Es lo mismo…- murmuró Kakashi.

- _Eso_ es el Ryuugan.- expuso la morena, muy calmada.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿es algo malo?- preguntó la ojiverde.

- En absoluto.- sonrió.- Es la línea sucesoria de nuestra familia.

~ o ~

Jiraiya y Obito se dirigían al cuartel general, cuando oyeron el gran alboroto proveniente del estadio. Para el Uchiha era una zona nueva, así que estaba algo perdido; se miraron, sin entender qué podría estar pasando. Aunque no parecía una situación de emergencia.

Shizune se encontró con ellos en el pasillo.

- Bienvenido, Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-sama lo espera.- la joven mujer miró al acompañante.

- Entendido. Oh, deja que te presente: él es Obito Uchiha.- comentó el viejo.

- No… p-puede...- susurró, atónita.- Kakashi-san me contó la historia…

Obito se estremeció al oír aquel nombre.

- Es una larga historia, ¿verdad?- lanzó el Sannin, sonriendo con un guiño divertido.

- Cierto.- él sonrío.- Encantado de conocerte, Shizune-san.- saludó a la pelinegra.

- Ah… i-igualmente.- sonrío levemente, y siguió su camino.

La fémina, antes de perderlo de vista, se giró una vez. Lo miró: algo se agitó, como un cosquilleo impredecible, en su interior.

Jiraiya abrió la puerta y entró primero. Tsunade estaba inmóvil, mirando por la ventana. Se giró e hizo un gesto de saludo al peliblanco. Después, abrió los ojos como platos. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Obito apareció en la habitación; ella observaba incrédula.

Aquello no podía ser real.

Se acercó al joven inmediatamente, y lo tocó efusivamente. No era un genjutsu o broma pesada del peliblanco. Era real. Obito Uchiha había vuelto del _inframundo_, y estaba en Konoha. La Hokage se fue calmando gradualmente, aunque sus latidos seguían algo acelerados.

- ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa?- inquirió el Sannin ermitaño.

- No sé qué decir.- respondió la mujer.

- No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Después de tantos años ni yo me lo creo.- añadió Obito, bromeando.

- Me alegra mucho verte, Uchiha.- cumplimentó ella.

- Gracias. Me alegra estar en casa.- comentó el joven, un tanto sonrojado.

- Bueno, tenemos que entregar un reporte.- mencionó Jiraiya, poniéndose serio.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando sobre lo acontecido en la sibilina reunión del enemigo.

La Godaime comprobó lo ciertas que eran sus sospechas: Akatsuki atacaría Suna y Konoha simultáneamente.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo importante: la fecha. No estaba. Faltaba ese dato.

- Una fecha.- murmuró, mordiéndose una uña.

- Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. No pude constatar ese detalle.- comentó el joven.

- No creo que ataquen este año. Organizar un ejército tan numeroso les llevará tiempo. Y más si tienen que aliar a Otogakure con otras aldeas menores. Además, no tienen a todo los Bijuu. Querrán echar mano al Hachibi.- sentenció el peliblanco.

- Cierto. El Raikage es un tipo grosero, pero le enviaré un mensaje. Una alianza con Kumogakure y Kirigakure supondría un buen principio. Será más difícil con Iwagakure.- sopesó la Hokage.- Akatsuki no cuenta con _nuestro__ secreto_.- susurró.

- ¿Qué secreto?- preguntó Obito, intrigado.

- Natsukira Uzumaki.- adelantó el viejo Sannin. Tsunade sonrió.

- ¿Ella también…?

En ese momento, un rumor lejano llegó al despacho: el último día de _castigo_ había terminado. La pelea final del entrenamiento de Sasuke había concluido.

- Sí. Está con Kakashi en el estadio.- respondió ella, deliberadamente.

El moreno hizo ademán de ir hacia allá inmediatamente. Jiraiya paró esa idea.

- Déjalo para mañana.- empezó.- Vamos a darnos un baño en las termas, y luego a beber sake.- terminó, carcajeando.

- Buen trabajo.- dijo la princesa, antes de que se marcharan.

Sasuke había caído a la arena, desapareciendo el Sharingan de sus ojos. Naruto dejó de brillar con aquel chakra desconocido, y cayó, agotado, al suelo.

- Ahora… sé por qué… eres jounin.- dijo el pelinegro, jadeando.

- Llegarás… también.- sentenció el rubio, acercándose para chocar la mano con su amigo.

Mientras, Natsukira y compañía caminaron hacia ellos dos. La morena no había contado demasiado sobre el Ryuugan, pues el secreto de aquella línea sucesoria era milenario. Aparte de que se creía un poder perdido, y no podía poner a la familia en peligro. Él ya lo estaba por otra razón, y así seguiría siendo. Llegado el momento, ella se lo contaría todo a su hermano pequeño.

Incluida la historia de su tía, Kushina Uzumaki.

El clamor del público se fue apagando al término del combate, aunque seguía el murmureo, los comentarios de la pelea. Continuaría así durante algunas semanas, pues lo visto en aquel lugar no dejó indiferente a las personas que lo presenciaron.

El atardecer brillaba a lo lejos. Fue el instante en el que se separaron: Kakashi y Annael acompañaron a Sasuke, quien estaba totalmente agotado. Por otro lado, Sakura se disculpó, alegando que debía volver a casa rápidamente. Natsukira observó el semblante de la pelirrosa, antes de que se marchara sola. No le dio mayor importancia en aquel momento. Finalmente, la morena ayudó a su hermano pequeño, casi recuperado completamente, mientras se encaminaban al puesto de ramen más famoso de la aldea.

La noche llegó, y el frío se colaba por cualquier parte. Dentro del Ichiraku se estaba bien, muy bien. Naruto disfrutaba de su cuarto tazón, mientras Natsukira le contaba algunos detalles sobre el Ryuugan –lo mismo que al resto, por ahora. El rubio se emocionó, como un chiquillo, al saber que poseía una línea sucesoria. Aunque todavía no se imaginaba los dolores de cabeza que podría traerle ese conocimiento.

- Esto merece una celebración.- dijo.- Ayame-neechan, otro tazón de miso ramen.

- Otōto-baka, todavía tienes mucho que aprender sobre el Ryuugan. Sobre todo, a controlar su poder.- reprendió, amablemente, su hermana mayor.

Dos hombres entraron en el restaurante. Natsukira se quedó mirando a uno de ellos, totalmente atónita. Creyó estar viendo una ilusión, aunque no sería por hambre. Desechó esa idea al activar los ojos dorados, con lo que se extrañó todavía más. Sabía muy bien quién era; sabía que él no debería estar aquí, en este mundo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Naruto si también veía a ese joven, pero el ojiazul…

- ¡Ero-sennin, prometiste enseñarme un jutsu nuevo!- exclamó el chico, mosqueado.

- ¡No me llames así!- recriminó el viejo.- Además, no puedo enseñarte más.- acabó, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante masculino.

- ¿Es tu nuevo alumno? ¡Por eso no quiere enseñarme más!- se quejó el rubio, dejando los palillos a un lado.

- ¿Obito…?- susurró la chica, señalando al joven. Ahora tenía la confirmación necesaria.

- ¿Natsukira…?- él reaccionó de forma parecida.

Cayeron al suelo, prácticamente en estado pétreo. Inmóviles. Sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pero, era real. Tan real como el roce que sintieron cuando unieron sus manos.

- ¡Natsu-neesan!- gritó Naruto, asustado. La chica recobró el aliento.

- Estoy… bien.- se levantó, con ayuda del moreno.- Estás vivo.- comentó a Obito, sonriendo.

- Y tú estás aquí. Había oído el rumor, y veo que es verdad. Pensaba que habías desaparecido.- expresó, ya de pie.- Tenemos mucho que contar.- sonrío, abrazando a la joven.

La velada se alargó, mientras disfrutaban de los manjares del puesto. Natsukira y Obito se pusieron al día: narraron sus aventuras y desventuras; todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos largos años, antes del regreso a casa. Intentaron resumir lo posible, por la cantidad de anécdotas que querían contar.

Jiraiya y Naruto permanecían en silencio, sin romper la intimidad de aquellas dos personas. Naruto, en un respiro, rompió el hielo.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó.

- Obito Uchiha. El tío de Sasuke.- respondió el peliblanco, tras beber un trago de sake.

- Entiendo. Tiene sentido tanta sorpresa.- murmulló. - Es el amigo que Kakashi-sensei perdió en una misión, ¿verdad?- inquirió. Jiraiya asintió.

- ¿No te sorprende?

- Después de pasar algo parecido con Gaara, no tanto.- respondió seriamente.

- En momentos así demuestras tu madurez.- indicó el Sannin, levantándose.- No olvides la responsabilidad que tienes.- añadió, señalando su propio estómago con un gesto evidente.

- Lo sé.- sonrió levemente.

Jiraiya y Obito se despidieron. Naruto y Natsukira volvieron al piso, con caras de satisfacción. Durmieron apaciblemente. Antes de separase, el Sannin peliblanco le contó al Uchiha dónde podría reencontrarse con _cierta __persona_.

~ o ~

Como casi todos los días, al alba, Kakashi se levantó para honrar el recuerdo de aquel trágico día. El monumento a los caídos permanecía en silencio a aquella hora tan temprana, facilitando así que las emociones lo embargaran.

Anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Aunque no hubiesen empezado con buen pie aquella relación tan dispar. También la echaba de menos. A _ella_. A la chica enamorada de él, que curaba heridas, pero que no pudo con aquello. Y se marchó. También su sensei, defendiendo a su pueblo del horror, años más tarde.

Se quedó solo. Hasta que le tocó pasar el legado y convertirse en sensei.

Aquella mañana tuvo una sensación conocida, familiar.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó a la brisa matinal.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Segundos más tarde, alguien salió de detrás de la gran piedra.

- ¿No me reconoces, viejo amigo?

Estaban frente a frente. Exánimes. Kakashi, con un rictus de calma, no hizo una sola mueca. Obito lo miró, extrañado.

La brisa sopló en el silencio.

Y, el peliblanco, cayó de espaldas al suelo, tieso como un palo. A Obito se le dibujó una gota de sudor en la sien. Se acercó al otro hombre; éste se arrastró hacia atrás, algo temeroso.

- ¿Eres… real?- examinó, señalando con su dedo tembloroso.

- Kakashi Hatake, no has cambiado.- empezó el moreno.- El mismo peinado hortera y esa estúpida máscara.- bromeó, mosqueando al otro.

- Obito Uchiha, tampoco has cambiado. Sigues con esas patéticas gafas de buceador.- correspondió, más tranquilo.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar. El ninja copia permanecía algo incrédulo, buscando una explicación a aquello. Un reencuentro esperado durante tanto tiempo. Estaba feliz; tantos años hubieron pasado y, ahora, de nuevo juntos.  
Hablaron largamente, como Obito había hecho la noche anterior con Natsukira. La mañana continuó su paso acelerado, mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la zona del barrio Uchiha; antaño tan lleno de vida.

El pelinegro no pudo aguantar más: tenía que saber algo de _ella_.

- ¿Qué sabes de… Rin?- preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha.

- Marchó hacia el norte. Con su familia.- respondió el enmascarado.- Estaba muy mal. Tanto como para dejar su camino de kunoichi, y alejarse de esta aldea. No pude retenerla.- contó, afectado.

Obito recordó aquellos días junto a su adorada Rin. Eran niños, pero eso no significaba que no supiera lo que sentía por ella. Aún lo guardaba todo en su corazón.

- Algún día, iré a buscarla.- prometió, con una sonrisa en su cara.

~ o ~

El olor del desayuno hizo que, el ojiazul, se levantara de la cama. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba signos de no haber pasado buena noche.

- Oha-…- Natsukira no acabó el saludo.- ¿Te pasa algo, Naruto?

- Me duele el estómago. Como si estuvieran luchando dentro.- explicó, desganado.

- Comes demasiado ramen.- disimuló la ojiclara.

Ella sabía qué le pasaba a su hermano.

~ o ~

Kakashi tocó. Unos segundos después, Sasuke abrió y miró al sensei con cara de mala leche. Ya estaba recuperado del feroz enfrentamiento contra su mejor amigo, pero en aquel momento parecía estar acompañado.

Annael estaba en el salón.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ariamente.

- Tranquilo, no vengo a molestarte.- respondió el peligris, viendo la cara de póquer del otro.

- Tan simpático como su hermano.- entrometió Obito, sonriendo.

- ¿Hermano?- reiteró Sasuke.- No tengo hermano. ¿Quién eres para nombrar a _ése_?- inquirió, despectivo.

- Su tío.- respondió el peligris, secamente.- Te presento a Obito Uchiha.- añadió, marcando una sonrisa tras la máscara.

- Pero… pero…- repetía, totalmente desconcertado.

- Cálmate.- dijo Kakashi, riendo.

- Habrá tiempo para contar todo con detalle. Por ahora, permíteme entrar en tu casa.- pidió, amablemente, Obito.

De esta forma, nació una pequeña esperanza para el clan Uchiha. Después de tanto años. Aún quedaba un largo camino para recuperar la fama de tiempos pasados; pero en aquella casa, aquella tarde, volvió a arder el fuego del símbolo.

~ o ~

Mientras el día iba muriendo, las calles de la aldea quedaban vacías, dejando un tinte de soledad.

Entrada la noche, una sombra se movió veloz, entre los callejones.

Natsukira estaba tensa por algún motivo. Aprovechó que su hermano estaba dormido; salió de casa y caminó sin rumbo fijo, en la oscuridad –a veces salpicada por las farolas.

Sabía muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó al descampado donde solía jugar de pequeña con _él_. De repente, la sombra apareció en aquel mismo lugar.

- Itachi-kun…

- Natsu-chan, me alegro de verte.- hizo un gesto impropio: sonrió.

La chica no aguantó: abrazó al joven hombre. Con fuerza. Cariño. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, tantos años. Itachi quiso mantener el roce durante mucho más, pero no pudo.

- Debo darme prisa. Sospechan de mí.- comenzó, mirando a todos lados.- Sé que mi tío Obito está vivo. Por favor, dile que no le cuente la verdad a Sasuke.- miró a la chica con ojos sinceros.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- tartamudeó.

- Soy una marioneta.- respondió.- Después de que… te fueras, no supe qué hacer. Me perdí en el legado del clan, en la presión de mi padre, en seguir las órdenes del Consejo. Estaba harto de aquello. Así que, tras escuchar cierta historia de un amigo, escapé de la aldea durante dos días y visité a cierto hombre: enseñaba nuevas técnicas a cambio de convertirse en su seguidor. Creí que era un trato justo, puesto que quería demostrar que ya no era un niño y podía tomar mis propias decisiones.- explicó, acariciando las manos de ella suavemente.- Pero, me tragué el engaño. Implantó algún tipo de técnica de control sin que me diese cuenta. Por aquel entonces seguía siendo muy ingenuo. Desde ese día, empecé a hacer cosas de las que no me acuerdo, salvo cuando _él_quiere recordarme cuál es mi posición.- continuó, apretando los dientes con furia.- He cometido atrocidades imperdonables. Mancillé el nombre de mi clan con mi propia sangre. Lo sé todo y, sin embargo, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Te preguntarás por qué ahora puedo hablar con tanta libertad, ¿verdad?- hizo una pequeña pausa. Ella asintió.- Llevo años investigando sobre cómo romper el vínculo que me une a esa persona, cuya identidad desconozco a pesar de haberlo visto. El precio que estoy pagando es bastante alto, ya que afecta al Mangekyou Sharingan: cada vez que lo uso, estoy un poco más cerca de ser libre. A cambio de perder la vista.- sentenció, provocando un respingo temeroso en la chica.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ciego para liberarte de su influjo?- preguntó ella, incrédula.- Sabía que habías sufrido, que estabas sufriendo. Pero esto es demasiado. No puedo soportarlo.- reconoció la kunoichi.- Te ayudaré. Déjame ayudarte, Itachi. El Ryuugan es poderoso. Puedo meterme en tu mente y vencerlo, como hice con Sasuke. Sé que no eres malo, porque yo…

- No podría ponerte en peligro.- murmuró él, poniendo en dedo sobre sus labios.- Pero sé que lo haré. Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que seas tú quien me mate. ¿Lo harás por mí?

- Ni hablar. Te salvaré sin importar lo que me pase. Además, no fue tu culpa el asesinato del clan Uchiha. Se lo explicaré a Tsunade-sama e, incluso, podría llegar a…

- No. No es tan sencillo.- cortó, de nuevo, el pelinegro.- Habla sólo con mi tío. Si quieres poner en guardia a Konoha, utiliza la excusa de tu línea sucesoria: di que viste cuándo atacarán, y que será un golpe doble en Suna y Konoha. En marzo del próximo año.- él se alejó.

- Itachi…- susurró, agarrándolo del brazo.- Antes de irte…

Y lo besó cálidamente. Una caricia que jamás habían sentido en su madurez. Los sentimientos fluyeron a partir de sus labios, confesando lo que sentían desde hacía años. Como no hubo tiempo para más aquella noche, Natsukira le dejó un recuerdo en la mano: un amuleto hecho por ella misma. También, una promesa: cuando todo acabase, continuarían donde lo habían dejado. Hubo sonrisas cómplices.

La próxima vez no sería un encuentro tan agradable, seguramente.

~ o ~

El día del examen especial de ascenso amaneció despejado. Alguna nube pasajera dejaba un momento de sombra, refrescando el ambiente en los últimos días del otoño de aquel año.  
Durante la mañana fueron llegando los señores feudales de otros países, además del Daimyou del Fuego, siempre acompañados por sus guardias personales.

El estadio, donde en breve daría comienzo la atípica prueba, se iba llenando de voces; de rumores y exclamaciones. Nadie quería perderse el combate; sabiendo que Sasuke Uchiha pelearía contra un misterioso chuunin de la aldea. En la retina aún permanecía aquel épico entrenamiento, hacía un par de días, entre Naruto y el propio Uchiha.

Tsunade entró y se acomodó en la silla preparada para la Hokage. Tras los saludos protocolarios, observó cómo se completaba el graderío. La expectación era máxima.

Un poco después apareció el Kazekage. Gaara estaba acompañado por Kankuro y Temari, quienes fueron a recibirlo a la puerta principal a su llegada, junto con Annael. Saludaron a la Godaime educadamente, quedándose al lado de su hermano menor.

- ¿Naruto entrenó a Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Así es. Durante algunas semanas.- respondió la rubia princesa, sonriendo.

- Interesante.- murmuró Gaara.- Y, ¿quién será su adversario?- inquirió, interesado.

- Paciencia, Kazekage.- acabó Tsunade, misteriosa.

Natsukira corría buscando a Obito, desesperadamente. Kakashi le había comentando que salió junto a Sasuke en dirección al estadio. Ella pensó, irremediablemente, que iba a contarle la verdad sobre Itachi.  
Saltaba de tejado en tejado, llamando la atención de los aldeanos, siguiendo la ruta estimada hacia el recinto. Pero, no los veía.

Sasuke y Obito andaban, en ese momento, los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar al destino. Aquel día era importante en la vida de su sobrino, así que quiso acompañarlo. Y, de paso, establecer una relación más cordial. En esto, se aclaró la garganta.

- Sasuke, tengo algo importante que decirte.

- ¿Qué es, Obito-sama?- preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

- Lo primero: deja de llamarme "Obito-sama". Suena horrible.- contestó, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, aunque gracioso.- Es sobre tu…- empezó.

Pero, alguien lo cortó en ese instante. Un grito desde cierta distancia hizo que se girará.

- ¡Obito!

Era Natsukira. Había llegado justo a tiempo.

- ¿Natsu-chan? ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que…- la kunoichi llegó jadeando.- …hablar contigo… por favor.

- ¡Sasuke, es la hora!- irrumpió un exaltado Naruto, acercándose al trío.

- Obito…san, tengo que marcharme.- dijo el aún genin ojinegro.

- Suerte.- deseó, mientras se marchaba con Natsukira.

Naruto acompañó a su mejor amigo, haciendo acto de aparición en la arena. El público se puso en pie para ovacionar al primer contendiente. No obstante, los aplausos eran compartidos, pues el rubio ojiazul –de obtener la victoria el Uchiha- tendría su cuota de importancia en dicha recompensa. A nadie se le escapaba ese detalle, aunque el jounin seguía sonriendo sin enterarse.

Él siempre era así.

Por supuesto, la capacidad de aprendizaje y el poder propio de Sasuke no se tomaba a la ligera, pues había aguantado un combate muy serio contra quien lo acompañaba. Mas, el Uzumaki se había convertido en un shinobi muy querido –y adorado por parte del sector femenino de la aldea- por méritos propios. Sasuke tendría que ganarse ese respeto.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsukira paseaba junto a Obito en las cercanías del estadio. Pensó mil formas de empezar aquella conversación; al final, ninguna le sirvió. Miró al joven hombre inquietamente una y otra vez: estaba tremendamente nerviosa.

- A ver… uhm…- tartamudeaba, indecisa.- Obito, es sobre Itachi.- dijo, al fin.

- ¿Qué?- farfulló, sorprendido.

- Estuve con él. Anoche.- empezó, sonrojada.- Me contó la verdad.- miró a su acompañante.- Me pidió que no se la cuentes a Sasuke.- concluyó, entrelazando sus manos con agitación.

Obito recapacitó. Miró a la joven mujer en silencio. Ella seguía ruborizada, perdida en algún recuerdo de la anterior noche. Finalmente, el ojinegro llamó su atención e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Y como quería ver la pelea, marcharon hacia el estadio.

"_Misión__ cumplida, __Itachi.__"_- pensó la morena.

El juez apareció sobre la arena. Tranquilo, pausado. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Después de la muerte de su amigo Hayate, en el ataque de Orochimaru a Konoha, decidió tomar su relevo como árbitro.

Su expresivo rostro dejó paso a una mueca, mientras apretaba el senbon entre sus dientes.

Genma explicó las reglas al Uchiha, dado que su todavía desconocido rival las conocía de sobra. Tras acabar la retahíla de normas, a un gesto de Tsunade, alguien ataviado con una larga capa blanca, saltó desde el balcón preparado para los examinados.

Hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa. Sasuke, muy atento, pudo apreciar las ropas inferiores de esa persona desconocida: botas negras, pantalón corto ajustado, falda beige. Sabía quién era. La Hokage sonrió.

- Interesante.- espetó el pelirrojo Kage.

La misteriosa persona caminaba hacia su contrincante. Naruto observaba la escena, extrañado, en tanto que Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Shikamaru acompañaba al rival del pelinegro, actuando con su previsible desgana. Ayudó en la tarea de desabrochar la capa, dejándola luego bailar un instante con el viento. El rostro oculto se descubrió sobre el dorado de los rayos solares: cabello rosáceo, ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa de confianza.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que fue roto por el rubio jounin ojiazul.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- se quedó blanco y paralizado.

- Shikamaru, por favor.- pidió Genma.

Sasuke y Sakura, al tiempo que el público volvía a recuperar el sentido de la realidad, se escudriñaban.

- Naruto, reacciona.- decía el moreno, mientras cargaba con el chico.

Segundos más tarde el examen dio comienzo.

Los primeros minutos de la pelea fueron utilizados para estudiarse el uno a la otra, y viceversa. Hacía mucho que no practicaban conjuntamente y, aunque ella había visto la mayoría de entrenamientos, eso no significaba que conociera cómo iba a actuar él. Lo mismo para Sasuke, puesto que Sakura había mantenido en secreto su entrenamiento para este día.

El chico fue quien más se sorprendió, ya que sólo recordaba a la joven kunoichi como alguien débil y patética. Ahora le ira imposible golpearla; esquivaba cada ataque como si no le costara. Así que activó el Sharingan, porque sabía que ella iba muy en serio. La pelirrosa se ajustó los guantes, intuyendo lo que iba a suceder: casi sin tiempo a reaccionar, su rival lanzó un Goukakyuu enorme y veloz, que a punto estuvo de golpearla de lleno. Sintió el sudor en su cuerpo, producido por el excesivo calor del Katon. Contragolpeó utilizando su fuerza bruta y su medido chakra, abriendo el suelo. El golpe de tierra hizo perder el equilibrio al ojinegro, quien lanzó un gesto de agrado desde el suelo.

Convertirse en chuunin no iba a ser fácil. Lo supo desde el primer momento. Aquella mirada esmeralda había cambiado: ya no era débil y patética.

Nadie tomaba la delantera: a los ataques de él, ella los rechazaba –con cierta dificultad, según pasaba el tiempo. El doujutsu proporcionaba ventaja a Sasuke; sin embargo, utilizar genjutsu no tuvo efecto sobre la chica. Sakura se había preparado bien en ese aspecto.

El estudio mutuo continuaba: rebuscaban cualquier punto que pudiera utilizar para sacar ventaja. Compartían una inteligencia aplicada e intuitiva, aunque él tenía más experiencia en combate. No obstante, no se estaba notando.

Llegaron a la misma conclusión, sin quererlo: el taijutsu podría ser la clave. Y la resistencia su estandarte.

El público estaba encantado con el espectáculo. Incluso los señores feudales comentaban entre ellos, como si supieran algo sobre el mundo ninja.

La gente gritaba, animaba y sentía aquella trepidante lucha, la cual estaba a punto de alcanzar los treinta minutos de duración: empezaba a ser evidente el cansancio acumulado. No era para menos, dado el gasto de energía; la pelirrosa parecía estar más entera en este aspecto.

Genma seguía la confrontación con curiosidad, desde su privilegiado puesto, y masticando su senbon. Más arriba, Naruto –ya recuperado del sobresalto- observaba a su novia y a su mejor amigo. Sonreía, pues sabía lo que podían dar.

- ¿Cómo lo ves?- preguntó Shikamaru, un tanto aburrido. Bostezó.

- Va para largo.- contestó, riendo.- Creía que esto de especular se te daba bien, Shikamaru.- picó al moreno, molestándolo.

El igualado encuentro seguía sin decidirse. En una breve pausa, utilizada para recuperar el aliento, se miraron y se dirigieron unas palabras.

- Has mejorado, Haruno.- mandó él, con ironía.- Aunque, siento decírtelo, acabo de encontrar tu punto débil.- terminó, seguro de sí mismo.

- Tan prepotente, Uchiha.- resolvió ella, fría.- Demuestra tus palabras, si puedes.- retó.- Por cierto, yo también he entrenado con Naruto.- acabó, sorprendiendo al ojinegro.

Al escuchar aquella revelación, el interés de Sasuke por su amiga aumentó como el cauce de un río tras derretirse el hielo invernal. Fluyó sin control, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa ávida de conocimiento en la cara del joven shinobi.

Con el tablero dispuesto, sólo cabía esperar el primer movimiento por una de las dos partes: al tiempo que un pájaro levantaba el vuelo, en el único árbol que quedaba en pie en el terreno, el pelinegro hizo gala de esa velocidad que, junto al uso de su línea sucesoria, acabó por demostrar, a la kunoichi, que había dicho la verdad.

La velocidad era el punto débil de Sakura.

Sasuke rodeó a la ojiverde, formando un torbellino extremadamente veloz en torno a ésta. El movimiento recordó a uno de los presentes entre el público, quien miró con entusiasmo aquella acción –pese a que habían golpeado a su adorada Sakura-san.

La chica no pudo evitarlo esta vez, con lo que el ninja pudo conectar el golpe.

- ¡Shishi Rendan!

La elevó del suelo con un combo de patadas, hasta que alcanzó una altura adecuada para estamparla contra la tierra en caída libre. El leñazo final fue impresionante. Y doloroso, seguro.

El público gritó emocionado, mientras la nube de polvo provocado por el movimiento, ocultó a la fémina. Imposible que hubiese salido ilesa de aquello.

- Lo aprendió de mí.- comentó Lee, conmovido.

- Lo sabemos.- afirmó Tenten, agotada de oír la historia una y otra vez.

- Para algo original que tienes, y te alegras de que te copien.- concluyó Neji, provocando una depresión en el gesto de Lee.

Disipada la polvareda, todos los ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la pelirrosa: ésta intentaba levantarse después del durísimo ataque. Su rostro estaba compungido por el dolor, aunque sonreía. Sonreía con el mismo gesto que solía poner cierto chico.

Con dificultad, consiguió recuperar la verticalidad. Sasuke observaba. Sakura aprovechó para curar sus heridas, acumulando chakra en sus manos.

- Eres más dura de lo que pensaba.- comentó el ojinegro.

- Por un _golpecito_ así, no voy a rendirme.- lanzó, recuperada.- Me toca.- lanzó, poniendo a su rival en guardia.

Tomó una posición familiar para muchas personas presentes: empezó a acumular chakra con sus palmas unidas, realizando luego una serie de sellos complejos, que terminaba con uno muy especial. Incluso Tsunade, conociendo aquel jutsu, se impresionó. Sonrió, orgullosa. A Gaara no se le escapó el detalle.

- ¿Naruto, también?- preguntó el joven Kage.

- Sí.- respondió la rubia.

En la arena, el Uchiha se había quedado pasmado. Sakura concluyó con el sello en forma de cruz, entre dos dedos de una mano y dos de la otra.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- exclamó, con pasión. Cuatro clones de sombra aparecieron.- ¡Naruto, obsérvame, por favor!- pidió con sinceridad.

- Sakura-chan…- murmuró el rubio.

No sólo era orgullo. Cariño, aprecio, respeto, emoción… todo se mezcló y acabó dando en el enamoradizo corazón del ojiazul. De repente, sintió ganas de bajar y abrazarla fuertemente. Se contuvo; ya lo haría luego.

Las copias salieron a toda velocidad, la que podían proyectar, en dirección a Sasuke. Lo rodearon; formaron un círculo tangible a su alrededor. El chico, manteniendo su barrera de sangre activa, no lo veía claro: estaba preocupado por la nueva situación. Sabía que, un movimiento en falso, provocaría su derrota. Y, encima, no podía usar más chakra del que pretendía, pues ya estaba cerca del límite; y tampoco podía desactivar el Sharingan, o lo tendría realmente crudo. Paciencia, y buscar su oportunidad.

Los Kage Bunshin pararon en seco y, con energía en sus manos, golpearon con tremenda potencia la tierra. La onda expansiva resquebrajó el suelo por ochos direcciones diferentes. El ojinegro dio un salto para escapar, pues no le quedó más remedio.

En eso, la Sakura real utilizó a sus copias como trampolín, las cuales desaparecieron al momento. Controlando su propio salto, se puso a la altura del Uchiha. Él sonrió, ya que la estrategia había sido magnífica. Sólo pudo rendirse a la evidencia, y cubrirse todo lo posible.

La ofensiva, por parte de la chica, fue demoledora.

Sasuke fue a dar con sus huesos a la pared del fondo, abriendo un gran boquete en la misma. Las exclamaciones del público fueron ensordecedoras. Las sonrisas, orgullosas, se vislumbraron en las bocas de quienes respetaban y apreciaban a aquella chica de ojos verdes. Ella se ajustó la bandana, se colocó bien los guantes y tomó un largo respiro, doblando su cuerpo hacia abajo. Pese a las alabanzas que llegaban a sus oídos, mantuvo su firmeza.

En el palco de autoridades, más caras de asombro precedían a lo que se pensaba en consonancia a lo acontecido.

- Sakura-san es increíble.- aseguró una estupefacta Temari. Kankuro asintió.

- La misma impresión tengo yo, así que…- comentó el Kazekage.

- Estamos de acuerdo.- cortó la Hokage, contenta.

Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa se acercó a Sasuke, prestándole ayuda y curando, mínimamente, sus heridas con el poco chakra que le quedaba. Pensó que, tal vez, se había excedido en ese último embate; mas, el chico de ojos negros se levantó por sí solo, demostrando que su resistencia física no era una tontería. Agradeció el gesto de su compañera y amiga, acabado ya el combate.

Naruto corrió hacia la pareja –y no tuvo palabras para expresarse-, mientras Genma daba por terminada la pelea, sin nombrar a la persona ganadora.

- Impresionante, Sakura. Te subestimé un poco, porque ése último dolió lo suyo.- reconoció el pelinegro, estrechado la mano de ella.

- Sasuke, me alegra haber sido tu rival en este examen.- concluyó la chica, sonriendo a su amigo.

Caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de la Godaime Hokage, quien se había levantado de su asiento para tomar la palabra. Sakura y Naruto se agarraron de la mano, en un gesto cariñoso y cómplice; además, la chica estaba agotada, así que apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía el brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo, puesto que también estaba cansado y molido.

Tsunade nombró a Sasuke, hablando de sus cualidades y de las habilidades y aptitudes que había demostrado en el examen. Y, como se esperaba, fue ascendido a chuunin. El clamor popular resonó en el estadio, mientras Naruto y Sakura felicitaban a su amigo. Luego, la mujer mayor –aunque no aparentase la edad que tenía, por usar cierta técnica- siguió el discurso con una noticia inesperada, que interesó sobremanera.

- Aprovechando la presencia de la mayoría, -comenzó.- he de comunicar que, el próximo mes de marzo, se celebrarán los exámenes para jounin y ANBU. En Sunagakure.- completó.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Nadie contemplaba que, dichas pruebas, tuviesen lugar en otra aldea. No obstante, no hubo quejas en aquel momento. Es más, el cambio de aires suscitó cierta alegría entre algunos sectores; personas que no habían salido, nunca, de Konoha. Podrían ser unas divertidas vacaciones en el país del Viento.

Los señores feudales tomaron la noticia con un tinte político, percatándose de la buena relación entre las villas representadas por sus líderes.

El público comenzó a levantarse, dando por terminado el acontecimiento. Y vaya sesión más intensa había sido. Pero, Tsunade se guardaba una sorpresa final; todas las personas se giraron hacia a ella.

- Una última anotación.- empezó, nuevamente.- Por unanimidad de quienes conformamos este palco, el Kazekage Gaara y yo misma, hemos decidido que…

Muchas personas tragaron saliva, notando la tensión del momento. La expectación era máxima. ¿Qué se traía entre manos la vieja de ojos castaños? Desde abajo, también esperaron con impaciencia.

- Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de Konoha.- siguió la rubia.- Felicidades, ahora eres jounin.- finalizó, a punto de soltar lágrimas por la emoción.

Aplausos, felicitaciones, gritos de aprobación, lágrimas de felicidad. Todas esas emociones se juntaron en aquel momento, estallando en una enorme y merecida ovación hacia la chica. Ella no pudo aguantarlo y rompió a llorar, abrazándose muy fuerte al chico que la hacía tan feliz. Hubo algún silbido ante aquello, pues la mayoría conocían la relación entre el rubio y la pelirrosa.

Al margen del griterío, hubo un momento íntimo ante tantas miradas.

- Felicidades.- dijo Naruto, secando sus mejillas.

- Gracias, Naruto.- manifestó ella, soltando gotas de alegría.

Sasuke la miró con un gesto risueño, al que ella respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En aquel instante, con un ambiente tan agradable y emotivo alrededor, el rubio jounin separó a su novia lo justo: la besó, suavemente, en los labios. Fue un momento enternecedor, incluso para el público.

Ella cerró sus ojos húmedos y disfrutó su recompensa.

~ o ~

El grupo celebró los ascensos en un restaurante de la villa. La cena fue muy divertida, con Naruto haciendo el tonto como nunca antes. Se notaba lo contento que estaba por el logro de Sakura, aunque no era el único: Tsunade se unió a la fiesta, junto con Jiraiya. La mujer disimulaba el gesto, intentando no mostrar el cariño que le había cogido a aquella chiquilla. Era como una hija para ella –una que nunca tuvo ni tendría a lo largo de su vida-, al igual que la morena de ojos claros que acompañaba a la pelirrosa.

Natsukira y Sakura estaban muy unidas, pese al poco tiempo compartido. Y la vieja las miraba feliz. El viejo ermitaño advirtió esto, abrazándola con cariño; compartiendo una sonrisa.

Sasuke dejó escapar alguna que otra carcajada, viendo al idiota de su amigo en plena acción. Su regreso a casa no podía haber sido mejor: ascendido a chuunin, compartiendo casa con su tío Obito y, también, disfrutando de la compañía de cierta pelirroja. Annael se había hecho un hueco en aquel grupo, sintiéndose cómoda con Natsukira y Sakura. Las chicas habían estado muy unidas durante las últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, había una sensación de tristeza en el rostro de la ojiverde. Natsukira pareció ser la única en apercibirlo, tras un comentario de su hermano.

- Sakura-chan, tus padres estarán muy contentos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro.- expresó ella, sonriendo forzadamente.

La morena la estuvo mirando en ese instante, justo cuando cambió su gesto a uno más apagado. La poseedora del Ryuugan recordó la excusa de la pelirrosa, cuando se marchó de improviso al término del último entrenamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Empezó a atar cabos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron en la distancia, Natsukira le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Sakura respondió de igual forma, pero… la ojiclara sabía que algo, no muy agradable, pasaba.


	9. Especial nochebuena y navidad

**Versión editada de este capítulo. Finalmente acabo con la edición de los capítulos que tenía escritos desde hacía cuatro años. A partir de aquí ya serán nuevos capítulos, empezando en el 10, con lo que habrá actualización. Espero acabar este fanfic a lo largo de 2012.  
En cuanto a la trama de éste, mejoré algunas escenas cambiando texto y, sobre todo, gramática. Muchas parejas saldrán en este capítulo. Y muchos detalles también. Espero que lo disfruten, y sin más, gracias por leer.**

Nota: salvo Natsukira, Mayara y Annael, el resto pertenece a Kishimoto.

Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo 2012.  


**Capítulo 9: especial nochebuena y navidad**

Llegó la nochebuena y, con ésta, la gran fiesta organizada por Tsunade. La villa resplandecía con fulgor entre luces y melodías navideñas. No parecía la Konoha llena de shinobi, sino una ciudad normal que muchos veían por primera vez.

En esas fechas, la vigilancia alrededor de la aldea bajó considerablemente, ya que en los últimos días no hubo casi movimiento en las cercanías. Los turnos eran asignados a quienes odiaban aquella fecha señalada en el calendario, y preferían estar ocupados en algo. De todos modos, la Godaime premió la labor con regalos y una buena cena aquel veinticuatro de diciembre.

Mientras la mayoría se apresuraba a realizar las últimas compras, Natsukira y Kakashi se habían dado una oportunidad para hablar –en realidad, había sido ella. Caminaban lentamente por las calles atestadas que, a primera vista, daban sensación de caos. No era así, pues aunque hubiese prisas por doquier, la tranquilidad se manifestaba en cada rincón de la urbe. Los años habían otorgado aquella virtud tan importante a Konoha. En muchos lugares del vasto continente no la conocían, por decirlo así.

- No puedo corresponder esos sentimientos.- comentó ella, después de estar hablando del pasado.

- He sido algo egoísta. Perdona.- disculpó el ninja copia.- Debes quererlo mucho…- murmuró.

- Sí.- la morena se sonrojó.

- Incluso después de…- el jounin fue interrumpido.

- No lo conoces, Kakashi-san. Por favor, no hables de él así.- recriminó, en voz baja.- No delante de mí…- terminó.

- Está bien. Entonces, ¿amistad?- dibujó una sonrisa tras la máscara.

- Claro.- ella también sonrió.

~ o ~

Sakura y Sasuke habían coincidido en la calle principal. Decidieron dar una vuelta, mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

- No diste el cien por cien, ¿verdad?- indagó la pelirrosa.

- Sí, pero no me malinterpretes: no te subestimé. Fue porque no quise mostrar todo mi potencial.- respondió el ojinegro.- Además, tú tampoco te esforzaste al máximo.- añadió, mirándola.

- Eh…- trastabilló, sin saber qué decir.- ¿Cómo es que no estás con Annael-san?- cambió de tema, mostrando su astucia.

- Golpe bajo.- él se regañó.- Es… una amiga y nada más.- se encogió de hombros.

- El ligón Uchiha siendo rechazado.- bromeó ella.- No te preocupes. Ya encontrarás a la acertada.- dijo, acariciando el brazo de su amigo.- Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir a la fiesta?- examinó, sorprendida.

- Solo.- dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Ni hablar.- reprochó.- Tú te vienes con Naruto y conmigo. He dicho.- acabó con fuerza.

- Tsk…

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya estaba a lo suyo: se había encaramado a uno de los tejados próximos a las termas; y desde allí estaba espiando, con ayuda de su catalejo, a las preciosas chicas que disfrutaban de un baño relajante.

Al viejo se le caía la baba y se le coloreaban las mejillas, cada vez que una de las féminas salía, quitándose la húmeda toalla que recubría su esbelto cuerpo.

En esto, su fiel alumno rubio apareció de improviso.

- ¡Ero-sennin, ya acabé el entrenamiento!- exclamó con resquemor. Las espiadas oyeron el grito.

- Calla, Naruto.- intentó cuchichear el peliblanco.

- ¡Un pervertido!- gritaron todas a la vez.

Era tarde para esconderse.

Todas lanzaban objetos al pobre viejo, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por esquivar la lluvia de cosas.

Al final, un balde le dio en plena cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Y justo otro cubo le hizo caer al suelo, quedándose semi-inconsciente.

- Para que aprendas.- rió el ojiazul.

- Maldito…- murmuró, antes de que se le cerrasen los ojos.

~ o ~

La tarde sobrevolaba la villa. Unas pocas nubes de evolución revoloteaban en el cielo teñido de colores invernales. El bullicio se iba apagando lentamente, hasta dejar, casi en silencio, las calles de la Hoja.

En el piso de los Uzumaki, cuatro jóvenes se preparaban, concienzudamente, para la fiesta. Natsukira y Sakura se habían encerrado en el baño hacía una hora, aproximadamente. Naruto daba golpes constantes en la puerta.

- Natsu-neechan, ¿cuándo piensan salir?- preguntaba el rubio, molesto por la tardanza.

- Naruto, no seas pesado.- recriminó Sakura.- Las chicas necesitamos tiempo y tranquilidad para arreglarnos.- añadió, riéndose junto a la castaña.

- En fin… Sasuke, tendremos que conformarnos con el espejo de la sa-…- de repente, el chico empezó a reírse sonoramente.- No sabes colocarte la corbata.- dijo entre carcajada y carcajada.

- Cállate, inútil.- se quejó el ojinegro, receloso.

- Anda, ven aquí.- le colocó perfectamente el complemento.

Poco después la puerta del baño se abrió. Ambos chicos estaban de pie, cerca del espejo. Al sonar las bisagras, giraron el gesto y se encontraron con una estampa de belleza: en primer lugar, una Sakura guapísima salía de la estancia envuelta en un traje de noche, color azul añil. Zapatos de tacón negros adornaban sus pies. Su pelo venía recogido entre moños redondos, por encima de su cuello. Sin tiempo para decir palabra, los chicos volvieron a quedarse maravillados con la aparición de Natsukira: vestía un impresionante terno de un azul oscuro brillante, perfectamente adecuado a su armoniosa figura, abierto verticalmente un poco por encima de la rodilla izquierda, conjuntado con un chal blanco y unos zapatos oscuros parecidos a los de la pelirrosa. Su largo cabello aparecía sobre su pecho y también bajando, vertiginosamente, por su espalda, mientras que las dos coletas características sobrevolaban un tanto más altas de lo habitual. Ambas sonrieron a sus observadores, que parecían no reaccionar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la morena.

Salieron a la calle bajo las luces navideñas. Naruto y Sakura iban juntos y, sorprendentemente, combinados: el rubio vestía un traje negro, constituido por pantalón y chaqueta, bajo la cual se mostraba una camisa de algodón blanco, complementada por una corbata de un tono anaranjado. Su imagen se salía totalmente de su estilo, pero estaba imponente.  
Nada tenía que envidiar Sasuke, trajeado con un esmoquin de lino azul oscuro que pegaba perfectamente con el traje de su acompañante. La camisa de fina tela y color blanco, complementada por una corbata roja, dejaban a las claras los colores de su clan.  
Ambos varones calzaban zapatos negros y lucían sus peinados usuales.

- Sasuke, no te hagas ilusiones con mi hermana.- comentó el ojiazul, repentinamente, cuando andaban hacia el salón de fiestas.- Ella nunca se juntaría con un Uchiha.- añadió, seguro de sí.

- Idiota…- murmuró el aludido. Observó sutilmente a la chica y se ruborizó levemente.

- Naruto, no seas impertinente.- reprochó la hermana mayor.- Sasuke es muy guapo.- el comentario hizo que el chico ojinegro se ruborizara todavía más. Ella le sonrió dedicadamente, mientras pensaba en el hermano mayor de éste y lo inocente que era el suyo.

- ¿Y yo…?- cuestionó el rubio, tocado por las palabras de su hermana.

- Tú eres un ángel.- susurró Sakura al oído, haciendo que se exaltara.

Ambas chicas se miraron cómplices, y espetaron sendas sonrisas sagaces.

Kakashi y Obito recorrían el trecho restante para llegar al lugar de celebración. Hablaban del pasado; mucho tiempo habían estado en soledad, echando de menos al otro. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. El ninja copia pensaba en esto para sí mismo: no dejaría que le pasase algo malo a su amigo. Con perderlo una vez fue suficiente. Además, estaba el recuerdo de Rin y la promesa que se había hecho el propio Uchiha.

Debían ser felices. El uno junto a la otra.

Protegería ese sueño. Así apaciguaría el dolor que llevaba en su pecho, puesto que ella podría estar… o no estar. Y Obito sólo pensaba en ponerse en camino; recorrer grandes distancias, hasta el norte, franqueando cualquier obstáculo: desierto, acantilados, junglas… Lo que fuera por volver a verla.

Tan ensimismados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de quién apareció a su lado.

- Qué suerte. Dos hombretones para mí.- Anko los asaltó, agarrándolos por la diestra y la siniestra.

- Anko…- soltó Kakashi, sorprendido.

Obito no pudo pronunciar palabra; la mujer los arrastró dentro del local de la ceremonia navideña. Ella sonreía efusivamente y no paraba de moverse, mientras que los dos intentaban pasar desapercibidos. No obstante, muchos de los presentes, hombres, no pudieron más que mirar a la mujer: vestía una pieza única y bastante escotada.

A más de uno se le subió la _pajarita_ al verla.

- Soy la única que van con dos.- rió, mientras comía algunos aperitivos.

En ese momento, Anko observó al peligris; Obito aprovechó para zafarse, justo cuando Natsukira y compañía aparecían por allí. En ese preciso instante, todas las miradas saltaron hacia el grupo: era muy extraño ver a aquella chica de largo cabello junto al portador del Kyuubi. Tantos años ignorado y maltratado por la gente de la aldea y, ahora, tan espléndido al lado de su única hermana.

No era lo único a destacar, ya que el Uchiha que se creía muerto en misión, caminaba al lado de aquella joven mujer que, años atrás, había escapado al sufrimiento y la muerte que asolaron Konoha. Fue el tiempo de los grandes héroes; sobre todo, de su padre, el Rayo Amarillo.

Qué desdicha haber perdido a ese magnífico ninja y, más, a ese perfecto caballero. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido: su hijo había crecido de forma espectacular.

Aunque su momento no había llegado aún; primero tendría que conocer la verdad.

- Natsu-chan, justo a tiempo.- murmuró Obito, acercándose al cuarteto.

Saludó a su sobrino y a la radiante pareja. En eso, juntó las palmas y le pidió un inocente favor a la castaña…

- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?- inquirió, dejando a más de uno petrificado. Ella sonrió.

- Encantada de serlo.- se giró a Sasuke.- Lo siento, pero te reservaré un baile luego.- le guiño el ojo izquierdo, mientras se alejaba hacia las mesas con su nuevo acompañante.

La situación se volvió incómoda y tensa para el joven Uchiha, pues no pretendía –ni quería- pasar la velada junto a aquella pareja. Así que lo intentó reculando hacia la puerta, huyendo de la mirada de la pelirrosa.

Demasiado tarde para él. Sakura lo atrajo sin remedio, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca.

- ¿A dónde ibas?- preguntó con regodeo.

- Al… ¿baño?- respondió, temeroso. Naruto se reía.

- No me lo trago.- los ojos verdes se encendieron. Sasuke se resignó.

- Sakura-chan, a veces das miedo.- balbuceó el rubio.

~ o ~

La cena comenzó cuando dejó de entrar gente, evidencia de que ya estaban todas las personas presentes. Mientras la música sonaba de fondo, la mayoría conversaba, degustando las delicias que había sobre las mesas. No hubo imprevistos, salvo el alboroto protagonizado por Naruto y Chouji, quienes se picaban por ver quién tragaba más ramen (comida, en general). Ambos acabaron sentados durante un buen rato, aquejados de dolor de barriga. Sakura e Ino permanecían al lado de los chicos, con la rubia recriminando la actuación de ambos. La ojiverde parecía estar en otro lado, mentalmente hablando.

- Chouji, deberías controlarte cuando comes.- suspiró.- Y tú, Naruto, deberías demostrar el rango que tienes.- de nuevo, suspiró.- Sakura, ¿no piensas reñir a tu novio?- inquirió la chica. Vestía un traje negro, de sugerente escote y falda corta, dejando ver sus preciosas y largas piernas.- ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! Eh, frentuda…- con aquellas palabras pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro…- sonrió forzosamente.

Ino empezó a preocuparse por la extraña reacción de su amiga, y por cómo había estado durante los últimos minutos. Justo en el momento en que iba a comentarlo, apareció Kiba para sacarla a la pista, porque el baile había dado comienzo: Tsunade había subido al improvisado escenario, donde se encontraba el grupo musical y, con unas breves palabras de felicitación, lo dio por iniciado. De esa forma, muchas parejas empezaron a llenar el lugar, dando muestras de ser hábiles bailarines. Chouji se despidió de Naruto, y éste siguió con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Sakura también seguía ensimismada.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke hubo escapado; y que estaba dando una vuelta fuera del recinto.

En el jardín trasero encontró un banco cerca de la fuente que, a la luz de la Luna, era un bello espectáculo de colores transparentes. Ante aquella visión tan embriagadora surgió una aún más asombrosa: una silueta, recortada entre las luces brillantes, andaba sin rumbo fijo, dejando ver, poco a poco, a una espléndida dama vestida de blanco.

_El blanco de la pureza_.

El muchacho abrió ampliamente los ojos, para confirmar lo que estaba vislumbrando. ¿Quién era aquel ángel?

~ o ~

El rubio acababa de incorporarse, percatándose de que faltaba alguien a su lado: Sakura había desaparecido. Extrañado, se puso en pie y comenzó a escudriñar la pista en busca de su preciosa novia.

Desde la visión azulada del muchacho se podía apreciar varios grupos, y muchas parejas que bullían entre comentarios y sonrisas.

En la zona más lejana desde su posición, estaban la Godaime y el Sannin peliblanco, en la mesa principal. Así mismo, el Kazekage, Gaara, y su hermano, Kankuro, entre los que conocía Naruto.

Hacia a la derecha aparecían Chouji y Shikamaru, hablando y tomando alguna bebida. Cerca estaban Temari y Annael, quienes miraban alrededor: aparentemente, la rubia le explicaba, a su alumna pelirroja, quién era cada cual. En ese momento, Neji se acercó a la pareja femenina y empezó a hablar con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Temari se apartó con una cara de resquemor y agarró a Shikamaru, llevándoselo de allí. Entre tanto, Annael y el Hyuuga seguían conversando relajadamente; hasta que él pareció decir algo gracioso, y ella aceptó un baile con su nuevo acompañante.

- Este Neji…- mumuró Naruto, al tiempo que seguía observando.

Más allá, en la misma dirección, Anko saltaba y bailaba con efusividad entre Itsumo y Kotetsu, quienes intentaban esconderse sin resultado. La sensei de cabello violáceo estaba _algo _borracha, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Tsunade: ésta no dudó en unirse a la _fiesta_, seguida por Shizune –intentaba que su jefa no cometiese alguna locura. Naruto miraba aquello con la misma cara de susto que el resto. Entre las personas más cercanas a tan _dantesca _escena, destacaban Kakashi y Kurenai: no tardaron en alejarse lo máximo posible.

¿Cómo habían acabado el ninja copia y la guapa ojirroja en pareja? Debido a que Asuma estaba charlando con Genma y una guapísima mujer, reconocida por Naruto como Saya Ryukai.

- Genma-_kun_, ¿piensas sacarme a bailar o me quito los tacones ya?- preguntó la exuberante kunoichi.

- Saya-chan, sigues siendo una impaciente.- el hombre sustrajo el senbon de su boca y le pegó un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Mejor me voy…- susurró Asuma, percibiendo que la conversación con su amigo no seguiría.

Kakashi y Kurenai se entremezclaron con el gentío, aprovechando para escabullirse de allí. Incluso desaparecieron a la desesperada visión de Asuma, quien buscaba a la pareja con ahínco. Sin embargo, Sarutobi acabó encontrándose con Gai Maito, quien iba vestido con un traje verde, y sonreía con el pulgar hacia arriba.

- ¡Disfrutemos de la juventud y la visión de tanta belleza!- exclamaba, mientras reía a carcajadas.

El pobre Asuma tuvo que resignarse: acompañó la Bestia Verde de Konoha, agachando la cabeza con un gesto sombrío.

"_Kakashi, Kurenai… ¿por qué me dejaron solo?"_- maldijo el sensei del grupo diez, mientras tomaba la copa que el otro le entregaba.

Al mismo tiempo, dichas personas estaban bien cerca el uno de la otra, bailando al son de una pieza lenta. Kurenai tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del peligris, mientras que Kakashi la asía de la cintura con ambas manos.

La de ojos rojos levantó la vista, mirándolo fijamente y sonriéndole.

- ¿No vas a quitarte la máscara?- preguntó ella.

- Sólo si me lo pides.- instó él.

La hermosa fémina alzó la diestra y comenzó a subir el trozo de tela, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de aquella tez oculta. Sonrió; él también. Luego, las palabras se transformaron en un suave y rápido roce.

- Esta noche, ¿volveré a ver tu habitación?- inquirió ella con astucia.

- Tal vez. Aunque puede que no te dé ti-…- cortó al hombre, posando sus dedos en aquellos labios tan deseados.

Nadie vio a la pareja durante el resto de la ceremonia.

De vuelta a la añil mirada del rubio, sus orbes fueron a dar con Lee y Tenten, quienes seguían el ritmo de la balada en un sentido abrazo.

Ino y Kiba estaban cerca de la anterior pareja, dando muestras evidentes de su recién empezada relación. El Inuzuka no había tardado en encontrar sustituta para la desafortunada Hinata, a quien le sentó mal la rotura –o eso había parecido. Por la otra parte, la Yamanaka nunca creyó posible olvidar a Sasuke, y más sabiendo que estaba en la aldea –y libre. Kiba había conseguido que lo obviara, con muchas razones, siendo la principal el cariño que le profería.

Por último, vislumbró a la pareja inusual del convite: su hermana y Obito. Hablaban y se reían como si estuviesen de nuevo en tiempos pasados.

Natsukira estaba esplendorosa y, al verla así, el corazón le dio un brinco de alegría.

De esta forma, la noche continuó hasta la madrugada, dando sus horas y minutos en un nuevo día: el de Navidad. Quienes se dieron cuenta, y tenían cierta sobriedad a esas alturas, se felicitaron; el resto seguía con el jolgorio, interminable para algunos.

Naruto no encontró a Sakura, habiendo escrutado con inmenso detenimiento.

Era raro que se hubiese marchado sin decir algo. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

El estómago le dio un tirón, entendido como preocupación por la ojiverde. En realidad, algo estaba sucediendo en su vientre; algo que ya había sucedido en días anteriores.

La única que sabía con certeza lo que ocurría, ignoraba que su hermano pequeño se había marchado a casa, harto de buscar a quien le hacía sonreír.

El chico pensó que mañana sería otro día, sin saber lo que iba a encontrarse en su propio hogar.

~ o ~

La _Dama de Negro_ corría libre y apacible en el _edén_, donde Sasuke había descubierto una puerta celestial: de la misma escapó una criatura inmaculada. Y ésta giraba en redondo, alzando sus brazos y jugueteando con la brisa nocturna.

Ajena a los ojos que la espiaban.

Orbes fascinados que sintieron curiosidad, y se acercaron lentamente hasta la artesa iluminada.

Querían desvelar la identidad de aquella hermosura.

Ella se percató en un suspiro. Y huyó.

Él la atrapó a tiempo, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

Ella se revolvió. Pero, al final, giró su rostro y se encontró con el de él.

- Hinata-san…- musitó el chico.

- Sasuke-san…- la Hyuuga se quedó asombrada por el inesperado encuentro.

- Disculpa. Te confundí con un ángel.- explicó Sasuke, soltándola con delicadeza.

- ¿Un ángel?- repitió ella, sonrojada.- Será por el vestido, ¿no?- rió, brillando con luz propia.

El chico no respondió; no pudo, simplemente. Quedó a su merced, y le gustaba la sensación. Ella lo miró atentamente, sonriendo divertida. Mil estrellas surgieron en aquel reducido espacio, recorriendo ambos cuerpos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Nació un sentimiento intenso. Fue el principio que nunca tuvo fin.

~ o ~

El festejo de nochebuena había concluido, dejando una imagen desoladora de suciedad y desperdicios. Después de que cada quien se fuese a casa con cada cual –alargando el alba un poco más-, Jiraiya salió con Tsunade, llevándola en brazos como podía. La mujer iba tan borracha que aún gritaba entre risas:

"_¡Anko, otra más…!"_

Los efectos secundarios del sake, en cantidades ingentes, eran horribles. Y Jiraiya, aguantando aquella necedad por parte de la Hokage, intentaba que ésta recuperase la verticalidad.

- Qué nochecita, y qué mañanita me espera.- suspiraba el Sannin.

~ o ~

Naruto había llegado a casa y, abriendo la puerta, notó que la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Dio un respingo y se puso alerta.

¿Quién habría entrado? No había desorden; la puerta no hubo sido forzada. El joven ninja enarcó una ceja y se limitó a bostezar: estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado como para estar averiguando. Con lo que, tras ir al baño y ponerse el pijama, fue directo a su habitación.

Curiosamente, la puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta. La oscuridad del interior lo ayudó a pasar con sigilo, avanzando en silencio. Escuchó un sonido leve, y se quedó parado: una respiración provenía de su cama.

Reconoció aquella silueta. Sus ojos se alegraron. En su cara, una sonrisa; en sus labios, un nombre:

- Sakura.

La joven kunoichi se removió entre las sábanas, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido. Sentía que él estaba allí. Naruto se acercó, esperando no haberla despertado.

Ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos por un llanto desconsolado y solitario, pero el rubio lo ignoraba.

- Naruto, ¿eres tú?- inquirió, confusa, acabante de despertar de una pesadilla.

- Sí. Siento haberte despertado.- contestó en un susurro.

- No. Mejor así.- comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, preocupado.

- Nada…- estaba afligida: se notaba en su voz.

- No te lo guardes. Cuéntamelo.- sus palabras fueron paradas por un beso suave.

- Ahora no.- murmuró.- Abrázame y duerme conmigo, por favor.- dijo, derramando lágrimas.

Aquella madrugada no hubo caricias, tampoco besos de pasión. Sólo un abrazo; un abrazo de apoyo, de cariño. De protección.

~ o ~

El veinticinco nació con los rayos solares brillando sobre la nieve caída, la cual cubría gran parte de Konoha. El viento frío del norte volvió a hacer de las suyas durante las horas oscuras.

Sin embargo, la estampa era de una belleza incalculable: todo estaba engalanado de blanco, creando una atmósfera de pura magia navideña.

Pocos madrugaron para salir a fuera, a jugar con la nieve; en algunos casos, luciendo nuevas pertenencias. Así, la mayoría seguía en el calor del hogar, repartiendo regalos entre risas y gestos de felicidad.

Para dos personas, asidas de la mano durante horas, el mejor presente había sido cruzarse en el camino de la vida. La primera oportunidad para escapar de malas experiencias familiares no podía haber sido más afortunada.

Por un lado Hinata, enclaustrada en el machista mundo del clan Hyuuga. Hastiada de vivir entre barrotes de acero y tradiciones hipócritas. Frenada en el deseo de su libertad. Ni siquiera podía soñar.

Pero, al fin, había logrado encontrar a alguien a quien aferrarse.

Había tenido que desistir en su ideal, uno de rubio cabello. No obstante, siempre supo que era un sueño inalcanzable. Y lo llevaría en su corazón hasta el día de su muerte.

Por otro lado Sasuke, privado del afecto de una madre que lo quería con locura. Sólo el odio tomó parte en su corazón, desde aquel aciago día. La confusión lo llevó al filo del abismo, donde lo esperaba aquel Sannin de intensa mirada y deseoso apetito. Y bien pudo ser su final; y, sin embargo, él estaba vivo y el otro muerto.

Pero, ahora, al lado de aquella bellísima chica podría volver a los días de sonreír.

Ella entró la primera, con la chaqueta masculina sobre sus hombros. Él cerró la puerta, echando un vistazo al cielo por la ventana. Le sonrió como si hubiese recuperado los conocimientos exactos para realizar aquel gesto. La joven, con la etiqueta de chica tímida, demostró que hay que conocer a una persona, no juzgarla por las apariencias.

Compartieron horas y horas de charla, entre bromas y primerizos gesto de un romance que aún no había obtenido un mínimo premio. Pero se acercaba. Lo sabían, y no reculaban.

La ojiblanca parecía haber sufrido un cambio radical en su forma de ser. En realidad, siempre había estado ahí, en espera de la persona correcta. Durmiente, al contrario que su belleza, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Había química. También atracción física.

Pese a haber coincido en poquísimas ocasiones, el vínculo se aferró directamente a sus corazones. Inquebrantable. ¿Quién podía entenderlo?

- ¿Quieres darte una ducha, para quitar el frío?- preguntó el ojinegro.

- Sólo si vienes conmigo.- contestó ella, traviesa.

- Hinata, ¿cuándo vas a dejar las bromas?- pidió él, ruborizado.

- No es broma, _Sasuke-kun…_- se levantó en dirección al baño, dejando caer el vestido.

El Uchiha no dudó un segundo en seguirla.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsunade se había despertado con ganas de vomitar. Jiraiya se desperezaba, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Tsu?- inquirió, bostezando ampliamente.

- Sake…- le llegó una arcada.- No volveré a…- devolvió.

¿Tantas nauseas por una borrachera? No se habían dado cuenta de que hubieron compartido cama y noche, además de que sus cuerpos amanecieron sólo cubiertos por las sábanas.

Natsukira fue la primera en levantarse, con tanta antelación que había podido preparar un desayuno para tres.

Llegó a casa poco después que su hermano, encontrándose con la imagen de ver a la pareja durmiendo en un abrazo cariñoso. Recordó la sonrisa tonta que puso, y se rió.

- Feliz navidad, dormilones.- dijo desde el otro lado.- El desayuno está listo, y hay regalos.

¿Desayuno? ¿Regalos? Aquellas palabras se repitieron en los oídos del chico, provocando que se levantara con todo el ímpetu, dejando a Sakura virada hacia el otro lado.

La puerta se abrió de par en par: el rubio corrió como una exhalación hacia el árbol adornado, abriendo los paquetes que tenían su nombre marcado.

Su hermana mayor lo miraba desde el pasillo, al tiempo que la pelirrosa se ponía en pie y se restregaba los ojos, bostezando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a bostezar.

- Míralo tú misma.- respondió la morena.

La ojiverde soltó una carcajada, viendo a su novio lleno hasta las cejas de papel de regalo: parecía un niño. Un niño muy feliz.

Tras el desayuno, la morena se fue a su habitación y salió vestida con ropa informal. Parecía tener prisa, ya que miró varias veces el reloj del salón. Mientras tanto, la pareja terminó de recoger y limpiar la cocina.

- Nee-chan, ¿vienes a comer fuera?- preguntó el ojiazul, secando los últimos cubiertos.

- Lo siento, pero quedé con Obito y Kakashi. ¡Hasta luego!- y desapareció, saliendo alborotada.

- Vaya. ¿Qué hacemos, Sakura-chan?- cuestionó, indeciso.

- ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en casita?- aligeró, acariciando una zona _indiscreta_.

El chico se quedó petrificado. Aunque reaccionó a tiempo para _estar muy de acuerdo con el cambio de _plan. Así celebraron la fecha señalada, _jugando a los médicos_.

_La doctora tenía experiencia._


End file.
